I'm Your Biggest Fan
by uippioi
Summary: Nick/Macy. Nacy. From when Macy and Nick meet; To falling in Love; To the 'T' Rated stuff. Nothing seems normal for these two. He's her Biggest Fan.
1. Boy Meets Girl

"_**Macy! Macy! JONAS are coming to our school!" My friend Hannah shouted running to my locker.**_

"_**Oh my… wow" I responded. I was so excited. But I did really just want to get along with them. **_

"_**I know. And guess what?" She squeaked. "The principle is looking for someone to show them around. And he's asking for you!" **_

"_**Really? Oh my gosh!" I shrieked. I was the only person in my school with perfect grade's and especially in gym. **_

"_**Go now!" She gasped. I slammed my locker shut and ran quickly to the principle's office. "You wanted to see me?" **_

"_**As you may know, the Lucas brother's are coming to our school tomorrow. Now I was hoping that you would help them get settled because a few student's might get a little over-whelmed with there presence in school" Principle Franklin told me. **_

"_**Just leave it to me" I assured him.**_

"_**Also there stylist Stella Malone is also joining and I put her in each of your classes and Nick Lucas too. You're a nice girl Macy so please keep that tomorrow" **_

"_**I will" **_

"_**Good, now they will also be going to the lunch time volleyball just to socialise. I understand while your playing you wont be able to look after them then. And who knows you might get along with them very well with your little soft spot for music." He laughed. **_

"_**Great, so I'll be here at your office 7.25 sharp?" I asked.**_

"_**Like everyday and also if it's no trouble could you please bring in the bake sale poster you've been working on?"**_

"_**No trouble at all. Cya" I waved before stepping out the door. I walked off to find my friend with benefit's Van Dyke. I like him and he likes me. But our parent's are best friends so we cant date. So we made out once and we kiss each other around people. People get so confused about us so they just stopped asking questions. Which is good. I eventually found Van Dyke he was at his locker.**_

"_**Van Dyke!" I shouted. He grinned before turning around to greet me with a peck. **_

"_**Mace. I'll see you at dinner tonight." He said before giving me another peck and slamming his locker shut. **_

"_**K" I said waving. I would tell him later about my incredible luck. **_

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

_**Later that night after I finished my homework perfectly. I was working the finishing touches on my poster for the bake sale. I had made 3D cupcakes sticking out of the poster. It looked awesome. It was an extremely massive poster. I rolled it up and secured it with an elastic band. **_

"_**Macy! The Dyke's are here!" My mom shouted up the stairs. I checked my self in the mirror. I walked down to the dinner table. My mom had set the table up nicely and was putting the vegetables and Varity of sauces down while making small talk with George Dyke. My dad was engaged in a conversation with Marian Dyke. I didn't understand my Dad and he didn't understand me so we just left it that way. Since he always goes away and I only see him a couple times a year. He's a pilot. **_

"_**Macy. Did you get the geometry homework done?" Van Dyke asked. I nodded.**_

"_**you?" He nodded. I sat in my seat beside Van Dyke. **_

"_**It was hard" He sigh. I presumed he would want me to check it tomorrow. **_

"_**I'll check for you"**_

"_**Thanks" He grinned. I smiled back. A while later dinner was served.**_

"_**Macy I heard your having a big volleyball match tomorrow" Marian spoke out.**_

"_**Well me and my team yes. It's going to be fun to just get out on the court" **_

"_**See that's exactly why your such a good girl Macy. You don't see as it an opportunity to bash the other team's self esteem" Marian noted. I blushed taking another mouthful of my vegetarian mince. Knowing I did have a competitive streak.**_

"_**Thank you" I said mannerly. I don't think I've met a person who has disliked me so far. Except the occasional team opponent. **_

_**After awhile the dykes left. I had totally forgotten about the Lucas's and Stella. Before I went to bed I picked an outfit because I had to get up early like every morning. I picked a nice string top that was purple and a pair of denim shorts that had a cuff at the ends. I decided I would put my hair into two pigtails with my naturally wavy hair. I was pretty I guess. I wasn't one of those girls who were always obsessing about weight. I was pretty skinny too since I did a lot of sports & I ate properly. **_

_**I had a quick shower and got in to my pyjama's and went to sleep. **_

…_**...**_

_**I woke up at the exact same time like every morning. 6.30am. **_

_**I ran to have a quick shower letting the steam wake me up. I dried my hair scrunching my waves as a went. I got changed and put my hair in to pigtails. I grabbed a straw tribal fedora and put it on. I went down stairs and no one was awake as usual. I had a hearty breakfast. I grabbed my gym gear school bag and the poster. I ran to school to wake up a little. I plugged in my earphones as I arrived at school. I was the first there to no surprise. A normal 17 year old girl wouldn't be the first to arrive. **_

_**I put things away in my locker. And it was 7.24am. I made my way to the principle's office singing to Paramore - Fences. **_

_**I pushed the door open with my butt. **_

"_**Your always on display…"**_**I hummed before turning around to see JONAS and Stella Malone ( I'm guessing ) sitting there staring at me. **

"**On time as usual. Macy this is Nick Joe Kevin Lucas and Stella Malone." The principle introduced us. **

"**Hey" The all said. Omg breath Macy. **

"**Hi welcome to Horace Mantis Academy" I said turning my Ipod off. I walked over to the principles un rolling the poster on his desk. **

"**Nice work. I'd give you extra credit but I don't think it's possible to have any more than you do" Principle Franklin joked. "Well before the other student's get here you could show them around?" **

"**I would love to" I told him giving him the classic Misa smile. **

"**Great then off you go" He shooed us off. They grabbed there bags and followed me. "Don't forget to change into your uniform Macy" He shouted as I closed the door. **

"**Never do" I sigh. **

"**Well I know he introduced already but I'm Stella." Stella introduced herself. She was a pretty blonde. She could defiantly wear the school uniform. There were a few who could get away with it.**

"**Well I'm Macy I guess?" I laughed. "Ok so this is the hall…obviously. Unless you want to bombarded by JONAS fans I would only use this to get to class." Nick was smiling at me. My heart skipped a beat. "Over there is the cafeteria. Don't sit by the bin or over there by the vending machine unless you want to be knocked to the ground or smell like a garbage" **

"**What's that room?" Kevin asked pointing at the room with two big red doors. **

"**It's the GYM. You must take part in gym for extra credit." I informed them pushing the door's open. **

"**I'm screwed" Stella sigh. Joe smiled at her before laughing.**

"**Who knows the Volleyball team may need knew uniforms made" Joe joked. **

"**As a matter of fact we do need uniforms. The old one's are like black bin liner's. If you want I could speak to the coach and ask her if you could do that for extra credit." I offered. She smiled brightly. **

"**Really? Aw you're the best. But wont that be super hard. She could get in trouble for that" Stella gushed. I felt arms wrap around my waist.**

"**Believe me Misa can do anything. Even my geometry corrections" Van dyke said from behind me. Nick looked disappointed. Joe and Kevin just looked surprised. Stella sighed. I rolled my eyes. To face a copy open staring at me in the face. **

**I took if off him. **

"**Your first mistake was on 3.b you got the calculations wrong. And that doesn't even look like a rhombus never mind an anything else." I laughed rubbing it out. **

"**I knew there was something wrong. Thanks" He said before kissing my cheek. I turned to face and bunch of weird faces. **

"**Your boyfriend?" Nick asked disappointed again.**

"**No. My friend" I told him.**

"**It's complicated?" Stella asked wanting gossip.**

"**No. Were just friends." I assured her. Nick smiled a little. Why did he care? Why did I care if he cared? I liked him. Maybe I should get to know him a little better. **

"**Good" I heard Nick whisper quietly before walking to his appointed locker. **

*****_**5 months later***_

A lot had changed in the past 5 months. I had first became best friend's with all three JONAS brothers. And Stella Malone. I had gotten over Van Dyke. I was the head of the JONAS fan club. I was completely in love with Nick Lucas. I would keep it a secret though. It was very hard for me not to show more than Best friend feelings to him since out of all the brother's I spent my time mostly with him. We had this funny nickname thing going on. He was Nick of JONAS and I was Macy of Misa. 

That's how I found myself sitting with JONAS and Stella at the firehouse watching a DVD. 

"AHHH!" Stella screamed at the scary part. I stood my ground. Sharing a ice cream tub with Nick. 

"Stella it's just a head less kid" Joe laughed at her. 

"Did you see it! She had terrible split ends!" She shrieked. I was trying to hide a laugh.

"she had terrible split ends!" Nate mocked in my ear. I burst out laughing. 

"Nice to know I have your support Macy" Stella whined. 

"Sorry Stell." I sent her an apologetic look. "It's getting late I better walk home." 

"Here I'll drive you" Nick said getting up. 

"Ok thanks" I thanked him. I grabbed my bag and walked to the stairs with him. 

He got the door for me. I walked to his car and got in. 

We were driving in a comfortable silence. 

"Macy I need to tell you something…" Nick started. I could see a slight flush of red on his cheeks in the darkness. 

"You can tell me anything" I responded. 

"Anything?" 

"Of course you're one of my best friends" 

"That's just it" He sigh focusing on the road. 

"I don't get it. You don't want to be my friend anymore?" I asked. 

"No. I like you Macy." He told me.

"I like you too Nick" I responded smiling.

"No Macy you don't get it. I like you as a friend and I like you in a way that Joe and Kevin or Stella don't. I keep finding myself falling for you each moment we spend together." I told me gazing at me. I was shocked. "You don't feel that way…I get it" 

"No Nick I do." I told him. "I've been trying to hide for a long time…"

"Really?" He asked. "I've never noticed…Macy you don't have to spare me"

"Nick I promise you I'm not I've liked you since the first day you went to my school" 

"Um…So were does that leave us…?" He asked awkwardly before parking outside my house. I turned to face him. 

"Were ever you want" 

"We could if you want…We could do something tomorrow tonight. It's Friday tomorrow" He asked shyly. 

"I would love that" I told him. I was blushing uncontrollably. I kissed his cheek like I always do when he drops me off. But this time it was different. When the light flashed I could see he was blushing. So was I.

"Um…I'll see you tomorrow. Maybe we shouldn't tell anyone just yet" I said.

"Yea I'll see you and I agree" He told me. 

"Bye Nick."

"Bye Mace." He waved before pulling out of my drive way. I squeaked a little. I was over the moon. I danced inside running upstairs, and I fell on my bed screaming into my pillow. I was going on a date with Nick tomorrow night. 

I had a shower and got into my pyjama's. I hopped into bed and let my mind take over with thoughts about Nick Lucas. And I fell into a humble sleep.

…...

I woke up with my stomach fluttering with butterfly's. I ran for a shower straight away. And straightened my hair. Which I usually never do. I looked at myself. I had quite long legs now that I looked properly. I had a flat stomach. I was tanned. I put my school uniform on. Instead of that horrible school blazer I grabbed a cardigan of the same colour. It looked a lot better. Way better than the blazer. I looked again. I decided on taking off those long cotton socks. Hardly anyone wears them anyway. I took another glance. 

"Screw it" I decided and took off the cardigan and took my black leather jacket out. I picked a pair black heels. They weren't Stella High. But they were like 4" inches. I looked at my self. Ok wow. The jacket was black and had short sleeves. I got the jacket because it look exactly like Elena Gilberts in Vampire Diaries. I would get looks. But Stella would be proud. It was 7.15am. I ran down stairs to the kitchen. I could walk run and skip and even play volleyball in heels. But I refused to wear them. I knew my mom would tear up when she seen me wear them. She was always saying how one day she hoped I would come out like a young women. I rolled my eyes at no one. I grabbed the toast. 

About five minutes later Stella pulled up outside my house like usual. I grabbed my bag. Stella had never seen me like this. I glanced again. I looked super pretty that was a first. Tanned long legs. The jacket looked nice with the plaid skirt. 

My stomach filled with butterfly's as soon as I thought of Nick. He was gorgeous and sweet. I heard a beep again. I stepped outside. 

I climbed into the car. Stella was almost crying. 

"What's wrong" I asked worried. She wiped a tear from her right eye.

"I'm so p-proud of you" She cried into the steering wheel. 

"Thanks?" I questioned laughing. Aw bless her. 

"Macy you look hot" Stella gasped. "I knew this would happen one day"

"Drive" I instructed her. Rolling my eyes at her stupidity of the situation.

**Nick's P.O.V**

I was eating breakfast with my brothers. I couldn't believe Macy likes me. She was beautiful inside and out. I had no idea were to take her tonight. I felt my palms get sweaty. 

"Dude!" Joe shouted waving his hand in front of my face.

"Yes Joseph" I answered happily. 

"Ok…Either Nick has took something this morning or there's a girl…" Kevin commented. 

"I'm fine…but don't wait up tonight" I said before grabbing my bag and doing a moon walk out of the room. 

"Wait for us! Your driving us to school today" Joe shouted. He hopped in my car along with Kevin. I was smiling like a duffus. I turned the radio on. Which I never ever do. I started the car. I began singing along with the radio.

"Nick who is she?" Joe asked seriously. 

"No one. But if there was she would be beautiful and incredibly awesome." I answered sighing. 

"Dude your in love! Joe hand over the twenty bucks" Kevin told Joe. I can't believe my brother's bet on me.

"Ok, this is bad. All I'm saying is you better know this girl properly before you get all hung up on her" Joe advised me. Little did he know. I did know this girl. I couldn't wait for tonight. 

"Guy's, you know, let the heart want what it want's" I told them pulling up to the school. 

"Your such a duffus, Nick" Joe told me putting his hand on my shoulder shaking his head. We got out of the car and made our way into school. I felt the butterfly's in my stomach knowing that Macy was in there. 

"Why does Nick have his in love face on but it's more intense then usual" Stella asked appearing in front of us. 

"He's been like that since we got here but today he finally let it all out" Joe informed Stella.

"Is she pretty? Oh is she smart?" Stella pounced on me. I was desperate to get inside. 

I ignored her. And we walked inside. I was looking around for Macy. I stopped short. At this girl turned away from me. She had gorgeous tanned legs. I felt like punching myself in the face for thinking about that girls legs. 

"Ok either we got a Spanish supermodel in our school or I'm dreaming" Joe told us taking a gulp of his water.

"Joe! That's Macy" Stella said. Joe spitted his water all over the floor. He was chocking. 

"That's a funny joke Stella" Joe laughed. It was Macy. My eyeballs felt like they were popping out of there sockets.

"I'll prove it. Macy!" Stella called. The girl turned around. Joe was just standing there and Kevin was whispering Whoa over and over again. I just stood there. 

"Hey guys. Stella you'll never guess what!" Macy said her eyes trailed over all of us stopping on me and quickly brushing to Stella.

"Ohhh! Tell me tell me!" Stella begged.

"Guess what the volleyball couch just told me?" 

"Tell me!" Stella squeaked.

"I pulled a few strings and she's giving you full credit for the new volleyball uniforms" Macy told her. Joe was staring at her legs. Macy was balancing some of her books on one arm. I felt like hurting Joe.

"OMG thank you so much! I love you Macy!" Stella shrieked engulfing Macy in a massive hug. Macy let out a little gasp. Her books fell out of her arms and on to the floor. "Oh sorry" 

"It's Ok." Macy answered bending down to get her books. Joe was stood there mouth hung open. I bent down to help her. 

"Do you want to walk to class with me?" I asked her. She nodded and then smiled. 

"Cya at lunch guys." Macy told them. Stella walked with Van Dyke instead of us anyways. 

"So how are you" I asked. She grinned letting her gorgeous cheek bones show. 

"I'm great you?" 

"Couldn't be happier" I smiled. We walked into the class and sat at a desk together. 

I wasn't paying any attention to the teacher. Macy was pretending too. I could see her doodling beside her notes. I had my hand rested on top of hers under the table. 

She looked up and smiled blushing slightly. She returned her gaze to the notebook. 

I looked at the classroom, Stella was flirting with Van Dyke. 

**I'll Collect you at 7 - Nick. **

Wouldn't Miss It for the world **- Macy. **

**We could go to cinema and the fair or we could go to dinner - Nick.**

The fair sounds like a laugh. - Macy.

**Well we shall see who's Puking first. - Nick.**

Oh you are so on. You know I love a challenge.- Macy.x 

**We should stop before we get in trouble for writing notes. Oh I know you love a challenge. Oh by the way just make up some excuse for not going to the firehouse tonight. - Nick of Jonas. X **

I laughed silently at note. Are hand's were no longer rested on top of each other our fingers were interlaced. I'm falling in love with Macy Misa. My brothers will tell you I fall in love every time. But I don't. I've never fallen in love before I've never felt like this ever before. I was so inspired. I began scribbling down lyrics. 

_On the edge _

_Of something real,_

_I have a choice_

_But don't know what to feel. _

The bell rang. Are hand's were still joined and we slowly let go. She gathered her books. 

"I'll just say that…I have to help my mom or something?" Macy wondered.

"Yea just make sure Stella can't see through you." I told her. 

"Got it. Oh and by the way Nick, I rock at the bumper car's" She stuck her tongue out at me. 

"We shall see Mace" I said in a mysterious voice. We both burst out laughing. I grabbed my books swiftly. We walked to our next class. Our pinkie finger were linked. We probably looked like goofy kindergartners. I knew I couldn't help it. I really felt like hitting all the other guys who were staring at Macy. 

I never knew Macy had such gorgeous legs. I knew she had nice ones but now her leg's looked gorgeous just like the rest of her. Not that they were any less before. 

We walked in to science. We both sat down at a science station together. Stella would probably get annoyed at me later for stealing her seat. But it was a price I was willing to pay.

"Ok, today were going to be starting a new science experiment. It to do with alkali metals and there reactions. So buddy up and get started on idea's." Mrs Meyer said writing up some notes on what the project. 

"Do you want to be my partner?" I asked her. She smiled.

"On one condition" She said holding up her index finger.

"That being?"

"You eat lunch with me" 

"That's hardly a condition, but of course I will" I grinned taking a pen out of my back pocket. "Now partner, let's get started on this project" 

"Hey Mace, do you wanna be partners?" Stella asked.

"Sorry Stel. I promised Nick." Macy told her. Stella frowned. "Van Dyke has no partner" That cheered Stella up. 

"So now the project…" Macy started. She was writing a check list out and grabbing equipment while ticking her checklist. 

"We get to cut potassium?" I asked giving her a crooked smile that I know she loves. Well only she sees it. Which she doesn't know. She hit me lightly in the shoulder.

"Leave it to me" She told me giving me a warning look.

"Is that an insult" I faked gasped.

"Maybe…But I don't trust you with anything that react's" 

"Wow. You make me feel so good about myself." She grabbed two lab jacket's and two science goggles. She handed a coat and a pair of goggles to me. 

She put her coat on and her goggles. I followed her lead. We both sat on our stools. 

She got the chopping board out and a knife. She began cutting in to the potassium she couldn't exactly cut it. I put one of my hands on the hand that was on the knife and the other on the hand that was holding the metal. I pushed her hand down till we hand success. She smiled and quickly put the metal into the water. We waited until the metal reacted and let off a spark. 

"So about lunch we could eat outside, in the forest beside school. It's quite nice in there." I told her as she was recording the results. 

"That would be nice" She answered. "We better at least sit with Joe Stella and Kevin though, they would tell something was up."

"I agree. They can be very good at the interrogation game" 

"True" She agreed. "You know me with extra credit" she smiled evilly.

"Good choice. But I never miss anything" 

"You woul- Oh I got it! Were getting new instruments and you could be looking at them" She explained.

"Now that's something I would do" 

"Exactly." We both smiled at each other. My hand's were sweating like mad. I wiped my hands on my lab coat. I find that I can never concentrate on anything for to long without my thoughts drifting right back to Macy.

The bell rang signalling the one class we didn't have together. 

"Meet me at the entrance to the forest at lunch?" I asked. She nodded. 

"I'll text you" She smiled before taking her books and walking out of the classroom. I walked to my next class that was Italian, Macy had French.

_Nick: I'll text you first_

_Macy: Now I can survive my one class without you ;)_

_Nick: Yes you can. How is class._

_Macy: It's fabulous, not. Were just writing in our notes._

_Nick: And texting me_

_Macy: And texting you. How's italiano._

_Nick: Boring. I'm not even listening. Stella is sending me weird looks._

_Macy: Are you sure that's not just her face? :P_

I burst out laughing in dead silence. 

"Nicholas do you find something funny?" Mr. McGowan asked. 

"No sir" I responded. Stella was staring at me. Taping her nails on the leg of my desk. 

_Nick: You just made me burst out laughing in the dead silence of class._

_Macy: Oh well. I do have that effect on people. Fifteen minutes left of torture. _

_Nick: That's a lot of seconds. (:_

_Macy: Oh you make me feel so much better. _

_Nick: I know that. My mommy says that's my special talent._

_Macy: Now who made me burst out laughing in dead silence. So touché Lucas touché…_

_Nick: 5 minutes. That's 60x5= 300 seconds. Not to long_

_Macy: see you then. _

_Nick: Cya ;)_

I was sat in Italian begging for the bell to ring. As I wished the bell rang only seconds later. I ran off to my locker shoving all my book's into the locker quickly not caring where they went. I quickly ran to the lunch line for food. Luckily I was first along with Macy. No one was in the cafeteria yet. She got her lunch and left through the gym. I got mine and exited through the front door. I walked passed a bunch of girls who were giggling sending me flirty glances. I ran towards the forest were Macy was already sat down eating some nut's out of a little jar. 

"Nice." I commented. She laughed and I sat beside her, lowering my sandwich and fruit salad the other side of me. 

"Here. Let's see how many you can catch" She said getting up and sitting in front of me. 

"Ok, ready…" She started. She threw one at me and I missed by an inch.

"You're a bad thrower" I defended myself. She gave me a look. Ok that was the worst excuse ever. She's captain of every sport there is. "Ok fine I can't catch"

"Better" She smiled. She threw another this time I caught it. I chewed it. "Hey! You weren't supposed to enjoy eating it!" 

"Then what was I supposed to do?" 

"Spit it out duh!" She laughed. She threw another and I caught it. I spat it out. "What a waste…"

"You just told me to spit it out" I asked confused.

"I didn't think you would actually do it" She said in a fit of giggles. Her laugh was like a melody or a song I would never get tired of. She let out an adorable little snort. I joined in with her laughing. She returned to sitting beside me. She leaned her head on my shoulder.

"Favourite colour?" I asked.

"Blue" 

"Same" I smirked. 

"Favourite snack's" She asked me.

"Sweet tart's gummy worms and -"

"Ok if I get this right it would be so weird…Twinkies?" She cut me off.

"How did you know that?"

"Because that's my after school combo!" She laughed. 

"another thing we have in common." I noted out-loud. 

"Favourite childhood book" she asked.

"Magic tree-house" We answered together. We exchanged a strange look. 

I felt a beep in my back pocket.

_Were going to taco bell for lunch were are you? Have you seen Macy?- Stella._

"Stella is looking for us both there going to taco bell." I informed her.

"We should go with them, it would be weird if we didn't" She sigh. I helped her up.

_Just met Macy we will meet you at the car - Nick._

"They know I just met you" I told her.

"Ok good." she nodded. Our hand's brushed against each other' while we walked. 

We arrived at the car soon enough. That was happening a lot. 

"Macy there you are! Nick!" Stella shouted. "Hurry!" 

"I'm hurrying" Macy said picking up pace. I had to laugh as Stella was getting impatient. We got into the backseat of the black convertible. We were pretty squished up. I was happy about that since I was close to Macy. Our ankles were crossed over each other's. 

"Nick I hope you know I'm mad at you." Stella said in the front seat.

"Oh Stella I love you too" I said sarcastically. 

"You totally stole my seat today and my science partner" Stella said huffing.

"I didn't steal your partner technically I asked her and she said yes" I replied.

"Who is this partner?" Joe asked.

"Macy" Stella huffed crossing her arms. 

"I told Nick the last time next time I would be his partner. And plus you got Van Dyke" Macy spoke up. 

"OK no offence but why would you sit beside Nick in science…you like sit next to each other in every class already" Joe wondered.

"We walked to class together?" I duh'ed.

"Ok enough people. We sat beside each other in science not a big deal. He's one of my best friend's can we please get over it" Macy sigh. 

"Sure, were here people!" Stella said giddy playing with her long hair. We got out of the car. We were attacked by female fans as per usual. Macy and Stella continued walking into taco bell. A while later after signing autographs we arrived beside them.

"right so what are we having" The waiter asked sending me a flirty smile. 

"Two Chalupa's and a taco" Me and Macy answered at the same time. Everyone looked at us. 

"Ha. Nick you thought you were the only person who order something so strange!" Kevin laughed. Macy's phone started to ring 'Allison' by Elvis Costello. OK now I'm officially freaked out. 

"Nick your phone's ringing" Joe told me. 

"That's not my phone." I answered pointing to Macy answering her phone.

"Ok either Macy knows your deepest secret's and is being a stalker or you have way to much in common" Joe said weirded out. 

"Hello?" Macy said into her phone. "Yes it is. No, Van Dyke calm down. Of course I'll ask for you. No why would I be? Oh please. I'll asked one sec ok?" She said. "Stel Van dyke want's to know do you want to go out sometime?" 

"OMG, give me the phone!" Stella exclaimed bouncing up and down in her seat. Macy handed over the phone.

"Wow. That was classy of him" Joe said sarcastically. I rolled my eyes at his obvious jealousy. 

**L**ater that day when we got home from school I was up stairs getting ready for my date with Macy. I was wearing my favourite leather jacket and my very best aftershave. I brought my ray bans with me also_**. ( A/N his out fit in paranoid in the desert ) **_

I walked down my Mom Dad and my stupid brother's were there.

"Ok, Nick you are not bailing on firehouse DVD night" Kevin stopped me.

"I'm just going out to see a movie with some guys" I told him.

"I'm so confused I've never seen this face before" Kevin studied.

"Mom have you seen this face before" Joe asked pulling me over to her. She looked at me for a second and her face broke out in a huge smile.

"That's thee face" She told Joe. He looked at her and then me.

"What's thee face?" Kevin asked.

"It's the look I gave you mother when we first met. It's thee face" My Dad said putting his newspaper down. "Who is she?"

"wait. No way. I've seen Nick in love before and this isn't the face" Joe told them.

"This is the love of his life. I can tell" My mom said getting all teary eyed.

"OK mom! Please there is no girl…I'm just going to a movie."

"Right you except me to believe that when you have your favourite Jacket on your best aftershave and your lucky chain?" Joe said raising on of his eyebrows.

"Yea I do. Now good-bye" I said. My mom gave me a hug with tears running down her eyes.

"There goes my boy" She blubbered. OK really? That is just weird. You would swear I was going off to war.

I grabbed my keys and got ready for the best night of my life.

**Macy's P.O.V**

I walked in from school. My mom's jaw dropped.

"Macy look at you, your becoming a young women" She gasped. She was smiling like an idiot.

"Thanks?" I replied. I dropped my school bag. I grabbed a stick of cucumber out of the fridge and sat down beside her.

"Are you going to the firehouse tonight" Mom asked.

"Acctually no. I'm going on a date" I whispered. My mom look wide-eyed.

"Repeat"

"I'm going on a date" I repeated. She grabbed my face.

"My little girl growing up" She cried. As soon as I could I ran up stairs. I looked through all my stuff. I came across a dress I got a very long time ago that I thought was pretty. It was black on the hips it had gold studs and it had a bright light blue vest thing on top. I slipped it on. I put my best perfume on. I picked a pair of peep toe black heels. I put a pair of flat's in my bag for the fair. I looked down at my toes. I had 20 minutes still. I took of my shoes and painted my toe nails black. I decided on painted my nails black to match. I looked at my face. I never really wore a lot of make-up. I took out what Stella had given my for my birthday. A make up bag with loads of make up in it. I picked a nice nude lipstick and a powder foundation since my face was to tanned to put thick foundation on. I grabbed a lilac purple clutch and put my roll up flats in plus lip-gloss and my purse. I quickly applied waterproof mascara. I walked down stairs.

"Sweetie you look amazing" My mom said. I decided the heels were to much for the cinema so I took them off and got a pair of pretty black flat pumps with gold studs which matched the design on the dress. I slid a pair of black dangly earrings.

"Why is Nick Lucas outside my house?" My mom asked.

"He's my date" I told her.

"Y-your going on a d-date with A JONAS?" My mom gasped.

"Yes and No one knows so if anyone asks I'm helping you with the thrift shop" I informed her. I was nervous. There was a knock at the door. The butterfly's took control. I went to the door. Nick looked so hot. My heart was thumping so hard. I was in love with him. I've never been in love before. Breath, in in in…Out out out. In out!

"Macy…you look amazing" Nick greeted me. I stepped outside and slammed the door behind me.

"Not so bad your self" I joked grinning. He laughed. "What are we going to see?"

"Anything that's not completely predictable or girly" He told me opening the car door for me.

"Well that rules out half of the movies" I smiled. He started the engine up. I could smell his cologne intoxicating my sense's. Being in love made me feel high. "I know what about Killers?"

"That's supposed to be good we will see that then" He said speeding up a little.

"You know I don't know how I'm going to enjoy this movie with crazed fans everywhere" I giggled.

"What do you think the glasses are for?" He pointed to his t-shirt where sunglasses were hung.

"Yea good idea, wearing sunglasses during a movie"

"Well lets watch a 3D movie then?"

"Now theres an idea Nick!" I exclaimed. He smirked at me.

"What do suggest Macy" He said stressing my name.

"Step up 3D."

"Really? No Shrek forever after?" He pouted.

"Really Nick?"

"No, I'm serious…of course I'm kidding" he scoffed. We burst out laugh. We pulled up outside the cinema. He turned to me and I took his sunglasses and put them on him.

"There" I said sliding them into place. He grinned. He look so good in ray-bans. We got out of the car. My phone began ringing. Grr!

"Hello?"

"Hey Mace. You coming to the firehouse, movie night!" Stella asked.

"Sorry Stella I'm have to help me mom with the shop"

"Not you too. Nick bailed as well" She sobbed fakily.

"I'm sorry Stella." I said the phone between my shoulder and ear.

"It's Ok. We can do I tomorrow, right?"

"Of course" I told her.

"Cya Macy"

"Cya" I hung up. Nick was looking at me. I raised an eyebrow.

"She bought it?" He asked me.

"Of course she bought it." I smirked. We were walking in a comfortable silence till eventually our hands joined. I could feel the heat from his hand. Mine was probably equally as hot. Nick got the ticket's and we made our way to the snack's part.

He got a large popcorn and two drinks. One being pink lemonade and the other red lemonade. We have this thing were we mix them together. We made our way to the movie. Trying not to break hands even though we were carrying a lot of things.

"This movie better be good" Nick laughed taking his sunglasses of replacing them with similar 3D glasses. We put everything down and took our seats. As the opening credit's started Nick started eating the popcorn. I took a handful myself.

They movie was so far so good we were about an hour in. I had my head rested on Nicks shoulder and he was playing with my fingers. Each touch sent a shiver down my spine. I was truly content.

The movie was finally finished. We picked up our stuff and left hand in hand.

"That movie was boring" Nick commented as soon as we were out.

"You didn't bother taking interest in it is all" I answered.

"I guess…but dancing in not my thing anyways."

"I figured as much" I laughed. We made our way to the car. We drove down the highway with the top down. He turned the radio on. A JONAS song played.

"Really Nick" I shouted feeling the wind through my hair.

"_World's are spinning round there's no sign of slowing down so wont you take a breath"_ He sang making me laugh.

"Is this my own personal Nick Lucas Concert?" I gasped faking excitement.

"Your not that lucky" He said shooting me a wink. I rolled my eyes.

"New Jersey's truly beautiful at night" I sigh looking at scenery.

"Always has been"

"Ready to get you butt kicked at bumper cars?" I asked.

"Oh bring it" He scoffed. We parked the car. We stepped out on to the tarmac. The night in New Jersey was pretty in the distance there was several Farris wheels and signs glowing with light. We got to a muddy part just before the entrance.

"Here get on my back" Nick instructed me. I climbed on wrapping my arms around his neck. He ran quickly across the mud. He didn't put me down though. He kept me on his back.

He dropped me on the ground when we got to the bumper cars. We paid for the tokens for the cars.

"I warn you Misa I kick ass at this game" Nick said confidently.

"So do I" I challenge him. "prepare to get bashed to death"

"Oh it's on." He climbed into a random car he picked and I sat in the one opposite him. "Watch your back!"

The bell signalled to let us know the carts could now move. I pushed hard on the peddle. Nick came close to me and quickly swerved his cart away.

"Why you little" I called after him. "Your so getting it Nick"

"What ever you say Mace" I heard a voice call from behind and then a big bash sending me forward a little.

"Ohh you did not just do that"

"I think I did" He smirked. I took a sharp turn and bashed right into the side of his cart. He let out a slight 'oof'

"Burn, Lucas!" I joked holding my hand out making a 'L' shape indicating loser.

"Aren't we getting cocky" Nick teased before ramming into the side of my cart.

"Not even close" I sped off he chasing me. The bell rang to signal that it was over.

"I so owned that" Nick told me grinning widely. I gave him a luck that said 'Who are you kidding I so pawned you'

"Keep your looks to yourself Misa, your just jealous"

"Right keep telling yourself that" I pushed him lightly as we walked over to the Ferris wheel. The woman opened a seat for us. And we sat in. The ride went up and another couple got in at the bottom of us. It went up so high.

"And I though the view from the car was pretty" I gasped taking in the view. Nick was looking at me not the view.

"Macy I…" Nick started. I turned my gaze to him. His dirt colour chocolate connect with my deep chocolate ones. "I really want to kiss you"

We both leaned forward and our lips connected passionately. It was perfect our lips moulded together. Our lips opened and closed as we kiss. I could feel emotion lingering on our lips. His tongue slid into my open mouth. I moved my body closer to his as his tongue explored my mouth. The moment came to a stop when the Farris Wheel finally reached the bottom letting us leave. I had an incredibly big smile on my face. Nick was smiling like a goofball, but it look so adorable.

"It's getting late" I told him looking at my watch. His face fell. "You know what, tonight I'll break curfew for you"

"We could either go see a mid-night showing. Or we could explore New Jersey"

"What is there to explore in New Jersey?"

"You have a point, so which mid-night showing?"

"Something to scare Nick Lucas out of his gorgeous leather jacket" I grinned.

"There is no way I would be scared. But I'm well able to lend a shoulder" He teased me.

"How about…Dracula they play that like every night"

"Vampire's, dead people, coffins? Oh what could be more romantic" he laughed.

"It's Dracula or Chain saw massacre and frankly watching a persons body being chopped up is way worse" I stated.

"Dracula it is…" Nick sigh dramatically.

"Worst actor ever" I coughed. He chuckled. We got to muddy part again. I jumped on his back. He ran again across the mud and made the way to the car.

We drove in a comfortable silence. This night was truly the best of my life.

Nick's P.O.V

I was driving down the road to Macy's house.

"So when are we going tell Stella Joe and Kevin about us?" I asked.

"Well, is there an us?" Macy asked looking at me as I pulled up at the curb outside her house.

"I really really like you Macy…in fact I have this feeling I've never felt before." I told her looking into her eyes. She had a faint blush on her cheeks and a toothy smile glued to her face. "Macy Misa, I'm in love with you" She smiled so big. She wrapped her arms around my neck and put her forehead to mine.

"I love you too" She said before kissing me tenderly on my lips. During the kiss I fumbled with the clasp on my bracelet.

"Can I have your ankle?" I asked. She gave me a weird look before placing her ankle on the dash board. I quickly clasped the bracelet on her ankle.

"Nick…I…" She trailed off staring at my trademark on her ankle. "But…it's yours."

"And yours. Can I walk you to your door?"

"Of course" She smiled straightening her self out and getting out of the car. I followed her. I put my hand's in my pocket.

"SO, Stella Joe and Kevin?" I asked. She was staring at her purse.

"Let them see it when they see it" She responded. We walked up to her porch it was 2am I was dead when I got home but it was worth it.

"That could work. Can you imagine there faces?" I laughed. She joined in with my laughter. She yawned look for her key's.

"Good Night Mace, I love you" I told her when she stepped inside the door. She leaned out and gave me and quick kiss, I could feel tingly on my lips.

"Good-night Nick I love you too"

"Don't forget firehouse tradition sleepover tomorrow" I shouted before she closed the door.

_Nick: I miss you already._

_Macy: Your amazing. _

_Nick: I have been told. _

_Macy: Today and yesterday night was the best time ever. Thank you_

_Nick: Your welcome, we should do something tomorrow. _

_Macy: Like? ;)_

_Nick: Hmm…Mini golf._

_Macy: Your so on, just another thing I can trash you at. _

_Nick: I'll collect you at 3pm. Night Beautiful. _

_Macy: Good-night x _

I pulled up out side my house and the bathroom light was on. Joe was probably washing the several amounts of hair products out. Or someone just left the light on.

I opened the door. And turned the light on. No one was up as expected. I quickly ran to bed. I couldn't sleep knowing that Macy was out there lying in her bed. I had all these feelings going through my body. I had this Melody singing to me in my head. I grabbed the notebook beside my bed and jogged a rough melody draft down along with the lyrics.

_This is critical, _

_I'm feeling helpless,_

_I can't eat or sleep when your not with me,_

_Baby you're the air I breathe…_

_You conquered my heart._

_Used to run and hide_

_Used to bend our love_

_But I can't escape this time,_

_Oh no! _

If I have this finished in timeI could sing this to her before I ask her to be my girlfriend. I had to admit I was nervous. I had dated a lot but the only girlfriend, girlfriend I had was Lena Coyle in 8th grade. I drifted off my mind filled with Music and Macy.

_**Stella's P.O.V **_

_I knew there was something up with Macy. She was more giddy then usual. She was my best friend. And The Lucas's were technically family. _

_And don't get me started on Nick! _

_According to teen vogue online ; Nick Lucas of JONAS. Was seen at the County fair with a mystery girl. The proof? Well, who wears a lucky vintage black leather jacket. His famous necklace, trademark bracelet? Only Nick. So who we ask could this mystery girl be. According to on-lookers. "They looked completely in love, the girl was absolutely beautiful breath-taking almost. They were holding hands and they took a good go on the bumper car's. It looked like more than just a date." _

_I couldn't believe this. Sandy Lucas was telling me how upset she was that her young boy was now a man. She could tell because it was thee look. I even had to admit, I've seen Nick with his loved up face, but today it was intense. Very intense._

_And I knew Nick well enough, that he would never ever miss Firehouse DVD night for a massive crush. It would actually have to be the real thing. _

_I couldn't wait to meet her. _

_I wonder do I know her? _

_Is she pretty? Oh maybe she's like a celebrity. We could become friends. But no one I repeat no one could replace Macy Misa._

_Speaking Misa. She looked hot today. Even Joe said so when she wasn't there. I had to slap him though. We were family. We don't think about each other that way. _

_Even though Joe was incredibly Hot and charming…See Stella that's un-family like thoughts! Snap out of it. _

_And double weird I only noticed how alike Nick and Macy are. Music taste and clothes sports and even there personality. If Nick hadn't already found the one, him and Macy would have been perfect for each other. Oh, well…_

**Macy's P.O.V**

I woke up slightly later than usual on this Saturday. It was 8.03am. I had two unread messages.

_Nick: Morning, its sunny sunny sunny! Perfect for some Mini golf x ( sent at 7.56am )_

_Macy: I only woke up now. Did you get in trouble?_

_Nick: Oh yes…But I got off the hook because I wrote a new song. Joe is annoying me. There's a story about Me & Mystery girl all over Teen Vogue online sorry __L__. _

_Macy: Relax Ok? It's not a big deal. They have nothing on me anyways. So what you doing?_

_Nick: Piano, texting and supposed to be playing hide and seek with Frankie. Ah we'll find him in a couple days anyways. I lose that boy every week. You?_

_Macy: You know me, eating a hearty breakfast and reading comments on JONAS website…I'm supposed to ask you 'Who is mystery girl?'_

_Nick: The most creative, beautiful talented girl I've ever met. Macy Misa. _

_Macy: Wow. Your cheesy now too? That's a new low even for you. _

_Nick: Oh you know you love it_

_Macy:…Fine I love it…I'm not going to post all over the JONAS website it's me. I'll just write…Nick Lucas is yet to comment. ;) _

_Nick: That will do. X Love you_

_Macy: Love you also._

"Macy Misa hurry up and get down here for breakfast" My mom called. I glanced in the mirror. My hair was in loose curls, I was wearing a blue dress with little floral patterns and a pink tank underneath. I had a pair of cherry pink sandals on my feet.

I ran downstairs.

"Who's looking pretty today?" My mom asked me. I rolled my eyes and sat down at the table. "So?"

"So?"

"So what?" I asked. She gave me knowing look.

"Look, I had a really nice time…Now could you please drop it"

"So do you like him?" She wondered taking a sip of her coffee.

"I am not having this conversation with you" I responded finishing my toast.

"What are planning to do today? Hang with Stella?"

"Um, no...I'm going playing mini golf." I stuttered. She was getting on my nerves.

"Oh? With?"

"Nick…" I sigh turning my head away from her. She didn't say anything. But I knew her to well. She was going to pounce on me when I got back tomorrow. She is like Stella but mom-ized.

"Since when did you wear anklets?" My mom asked. _Crap. _"And since when did you start wearing Nick Jonas's anklet?" How did my mom know it was his? _Shudder_

"Oh…would you look at the time. Study study, study" I ran. I grabbed my school bag that was behind the door and my handbag and ran out the door. I had forgot about the other text i had gotten earlier this morning.

_Stella: Come over! Please I need urgent help! SOS! _

_Macy: Were are you?_

_Stella: Firehouse! HURRY! _

_Macy: What's wrong._

_Stella: You'll see __L_

I ran all the way to Firehouse. I could hear humongous amounts of laughter.

"Shut up guys!" Stella shouted. I ran up the stairs. My eyes nearly popped out of my head. Stella was orange.

"Um…Stella why are you orange?" I asked. She burst out crying after looking at me. "Yo…ou and them…and me" She blubbered.

_Nick's P.O.V_

I was blinking hard. Macy looked so hot.

"Is Macy like a model or something?" Joe asked quietly. I kicked his leg.

"Stella I don't understand" Macy told her sitting beside her on the couch.

"You pretty and tanned and there tanned and everyone else is tanned except me! And its not fair. I was jealous of you!" She cried hysterically.

"Aw Stell. You should know you don't need to be tanned or need the best clothes to pretty. Your beautiful inside and out and even though you might tell yourself other wise, I know It they know it. And we don't want our Stella getting all upset over not being tanned. We want our Stella not fake Stella." She soothed her. Stella sucked in a deep breath.

"Wow…that was deep" Kevin said wiping a fake tear.

"Now what am I going to do…I was going to have lunch with Van Dyke." Stella wined. Macy gave an evil grin.

"Macy your freaking me out over here" Kevin told her.

"Is that what your going to wear?" Macy asked her.

"MM-HMM." Stella answered. Macy ran to her bag and pulled out a bottle. She ran to Stella and threw the inside substance at her legs. I watched as the yellow liquid with orange slid down Stella's leg's leaving her white leg's behind.

"What did you do...It's coming off…Thank you Macy!" Stella threw her arms around Macy.

"I'd go in to detail but you'd only get lost. It's Lemon water." Macy answered handing her the bottle. Stella ran off to the bathroom.

"What an eventful day…" I sigh.

"It's 1.00pm" Macy stated glancing at her phone.

"Well so far" I laughed.

"Your such a dork" Joe told me falling into the couch for an episode of family guy.

"Say's you" I remarked.

"When do we get to hear this new song?" Joe asked me.

"Tonight." **(No Pun intended. Jonas Brothers Song 'Tonight' in case you don't get it )**

"Right guys, I have to go study. We do have an English test on Monday people" Macy shouted on her way out. She grabbed her bag and walked out the door.

"What's the deal with you and Macy?" Stella asked coming out. No orange to be seen. I gulped.

"Nothing"

"Right, I'll let it slip just for now" Stella sang.

"Stella…There's nothing to slip" I retorted getting annoyed. My phone beeped.

_Macy: We don't have an English test on Monday you know ;)_

_Nick: I was thinking.…So were did you go?_

"Oooh Nicks texting his girlfriend" Joe teased.

"She's not my girlfriend yet" I shouted.

"Oh so you admit your texting the girl you like!" Stella said coming close trying to steal my phone.

"Space people!" I yelled scrambling off the couch.

_Macy: Here and There…Well actually I'm at the park actually…_

_Nick: I'll be there in a minute. _

_Macy: Awesome. _

"I'm going out." I told them grabbing my jacket.

Macy's P.O.V

It was sleepover night at the firehouse. We were all In our pyjamas watching movies and playing stupid board games. I totally had head's and tails in the bag. Although Joe said I only won because I was flexible.

"Ok…Hmm…we should do confession" Stella decided.

"What do you mean like I stole the last cookie out of the jar?" Kevin asked.

"No silly…Like things we have been keeping from each other" Stella stressed 'keeping for each other'

"Like what?" I asked scratching my hand nervously.

"Like the fact your hiding something…Nick's hiding something…And heck I'm hiding something" Stella said picking her nail. "I guess since no one will say anything I'll go first…Van Dyke is officially my boyfriend!"

"No kidding" Joe said spitefully. "What's Macy hiding?"

"I have no idea what you on about…I have nothing to hide." I told them confidently.

"That's Macy for 'I have something to tell you but I don't want to tell you'" Stella translated for them. "So what's Nick hiding. He is so easy to crack"

"I am not. And I'm not hiding anything…So who want's to watch…a movie" Nick said scratching his head nervously. I took a long gulp of my Soda.

"Nick please? Where all best friends here…So who is she?" Stella wondered.

"Who's who?" He asked.

"The girl you've been texting and breaking sacred JONAS rules to see." Stella informed him.

"Guy's I think we should leave Nick alone" I spoke up.

"Eh…Why?" Joe asked.

"Because, if I was Nick or you were in his shoes you wouldn't want people to know what he was up to" I told them. "So who's for take-out?"

"Me" Nick said. I was receiving glares from Stella.

"Oh definitely me" Joe said rubbing his stomach.

"I'm in for Chinese" Kevin told me. "Egg fried rice"

"Hey, I only opted for it…I'm not ordering" I replied. Everyone looked at Stella.

"Fine I'll order. But only if Nick tells us about the girl…" Stella said waving her phone in the air.

_Nick: Now were in for It. _

_Macy: No Take out or tell her about us and take out? _

_Nick: 2__nd__ one?_

_Macy: go for it. ;)_

"What are you two doing?" Stella asked. "Well? Nick your choice"

"Well…Umm…Me and…" Nick started. "Well you see…"

"wow. Nick stutter much" Stella moaned. "you know what forget it…I'll just go order the food"

_Nick: She's not going to let this go. _

_Macy: Oh I know, I was just hoping you would know. _

_Nick: I do. Let's get it over with?_

_Macy: Yes please. Maybe when we get our food? _

I looked and Nick nodded.

_Nick: Yup.x_

"Food's order. Egg fried rice for Kevin. Sour chicken for Joe and sweet and sour noodles for Macy & Nick." Stella ticked off on her fingers. "You guy's like everything the other like's its weird"

"Yea…" I trailed off. "in the mean time we should do something."

"Like listen to Nick's new song." Joe told us jumping to his feet.

"Actually…I don't want to show you guys." Nick said.

"Why not?" Joe asked pouting. "You basically have to show us"

"There's someone I want to show it to before." Nick smiled. Does that mean he wants to show me first?

"Like who?" Joe asked crossing his arms first.

"Macy" Nick answered simply. Joe Stella and Kevin glared at me. "JONAS website stuff. I promised her the next time I wrote a song I would show her first"

He never promised me that. Oh I get it.

"I forgot about that, ha! You basically just tricked yourself. JONAS fans are going to be happy" I told him playing along.

"This is unfair." Stella sulked. "Macy of all people" Nick shook his head at what she had just said.

"Follow me." Nick said. He got up and began walking to the stairs. I got up after him.

He was down the stairs walking on and I was just walking down them.

He began walking to the door.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"To the shed. I know they'll be listening." He told me.

"We would not" Kevin shouted down the stairs. I heard a faint 'Kevin!'

We walked out to the shed and there was a keyboard.

"Sit beside me" Nick told me taking my hand.

_There's a storm coming up and I gotta prepare myself. _

_Cause this feelings getting stronger everyday_

_Something's creeping inside everything is about to change_

_Gotta to face the fact that I cant walk away_

_This is critical _

_I am feeling helpless._

_So hysterical that this cant be healthy. _

_I can't eat or sleep when you not with me…_

_Used to have everything figure out_

_And it's different now_

_When you came you saw you conquered my heart._

_Used to run and hide_

_Used to bend our love_

_This is critical…_

_So stuck on you. _

It was like the best love song ever. I single tear escaped my eye.

"Well?" He asked taking his fingers from the keyboard.

"Nick that was…beautiful" I told him.

"I wrote it because…I want to ask you for something." He told me. "Macy I wanted to know...if you want to be my girlfriend." I threw my arms around him. He let out an 'oof.'

"Of course I will." I told him. He put his arms around me too. I placed a small peck on his lips. "I love you Nick Lucas"

"I love you too" He whispered in my ear. I was still hugging him. "We should probably get back, now."

"Yea good idea." I said getting up from the seat.

When we got upstairs the food was all laid out. Stella looked really peed off.

"Mm…" I sigh taking a deep sniff of the aroma. I bent down and took my chopstick and began eating. I was looking at the rest of them. Try to use there chopsticks, but failing miserably. "Wow. Something you can't do"

"Learning to use chopstick's is hard, we can't all be good at everything" Joe pointed out.

"It's like a drumstick…Just think of It as one" I instructed him. Nick was the first to get it. Stella being Stella gave up and broke the chopstick in half. I correct myself in quarters.

"Nice." Nick commented. I was digging in.

"I'm very very annoyed at you Nick" Stella huffed.

"What did I do?" He asked getting worked up.

"You wont tell me. And you know damn well I don't like being left out of the loop. Just tell me who your damn girlfriend is." She complained. I nodded slowly so only he could understand.

"Fine. I'll ring her" Nick decided. He took out his phone. Mine started to ring

"Why hello Nick of Jonas" I laughed. Joe chocked, Kevin glared. And Stella's mouth hit the floor with the rest of her. "Wow."

"Ex…Excuse me?" Stella said lying flat on the floor. Her rice was spilled everywhere.

"Your excused" Nick laughed.

"H-help!" Joe gasped chugging down his water.

"Make's sense" Kevin shrugged. "I mean they are perfect for each other"

"How…How? What when? Who where?" Joe struggled for words.

"Huh?" I asked raising and eyebrow.

"I mean how?" He repeated.

"Your confusing me" Nick responded.

"How could you keep this from me! Now I'm mad at you and Nick" Stella huffed. "And then…And then! I couldn't even take credit for you looking all gorgeous! This is so unfair. Why do bad things always happen to me!"

"Do I take that as a compliment or an insult?" I wondered taking another mouthful of my noodles.

"You never know with Stella" Nick told me. Joe was there staring with his head to the side.

"Kevin's right." Joe agreed. "I mean thinking logically; There both determined, sweet nice, smart and speaking for Macy. She's very pretty and he's hot"

"No need to repeat what I already see Joe!" Stella snapped. "That's not the point. The point is….Oh god there is no point" she hit herself stupidly. We all went in to a fit of laughter at Stella's blondeness.

"I'm so dumb!" She complained in to her hands. "I should have seen this, and now it's worse…Ugh!."

"Well for starters. It is worse because you going to have to clean the floor. And secondly, you were as fooled as the rest of us" Joe told her.

"You'd swear we were on a mission to kill you or something" I exclaimed.

"Mission accomplished" Joe said pointedly at him chocking earlier.

"Birdie!" Kevin screamed running to the window.

"Airhead" Joe coughed. I pushed him over. "Hey!"

"That's what makes Kevin. Imagine Kevin without his Kevin-iness." I responded.

"It would mean I have a normal brother…" Joe shuddered. "That's sick"

"Hey!" Nick shouted.

_**Stella's P.O.V**_

_**Dear Diary, **_

_**Today was very eventful. VERY eventful. First, I had a date with Van Dyke, I wanted to look my best for him you know? So I went for a spray tan. The only reason I did it**_

_**Was because Van Dyke thinks Macy is hot. And she's tanned. But it was a big mistake, I turned orange. **_

_**Of course, Mace came to the rescue as usual. I love her for that. **_

_**Hmm…Oh what else. OH YEA! **_

_**Nick's girlfriend is MACY MISA! How could I have not seen it? **_

_**Macy's intense sense of style all of a sudden**_

_**Nick's utter hotness.**_

_**And the way they look at each other. **_

_**I can't believe there ACCTUALLY in love. I wonder how that feels? I've never felt that before. **_

_**I just glanced over at everyone asleep. Nick and Macy were together. His arms were wrapped around her as her head rested on his chest. It was so sweet. **_

_**Why couldn't I have anything like that? I mean I had extra feelings towards Joe & Van dyke both. Ugh I'm useless. Boy it's good to vent. I feel like I've been blocking things out lately. With fixing the stellavator. And the volleyball uniforms. The stress on young teenagers these days is incredible. And yet they say we have nothing to worry about. A bunch of L-I-E-R'S. **_

_**Well…That's all actually…**_

_**Nick + Macy = Nacy. That's pretty cute and simple right? **_

_**I must remind myself to beg for every detail tomorrow. Ohhh…I'm so happy for her!**_

_**Love, **__**Stella Malone. **_

Macy P.O.V.

I woke up on Monday morning at 6.45am. I was a little late up. But it was no consolation to me. Nothing could spoil this day. The air felt so fresh. It was good to be alive. So maybe it had a little something to do with a Lucas. OK it was everything to do with Nick. I just love that name.

I ran and got dressed in my school uniform. I didn't wear my blazer I took the cardigan. I noticed that my skirt had gotten shorter by an inch or so. Maybe I'd grown? Anyways I grabbed some keds. I didn't wear those awful cotton socks. So I was dressed in My school skirt, polo, my long boyfriend cardigan in navy over the polo and my grey keds. My hair was straight. I put on a bit of mascara.

I grabbed a piece of fruit and a bottle of water and my purse school bag and gym bag and was out the door.

I ran all the way to school. I was the first one there as usual. I decided on putting the prom poster's up which I was planning to put up on my free period, but I guess it would make students excited.

I ran around school sticking them on the walls. I still had a good 10 minutes till anyone would arrive.

I went back to my locker, I was looking through things. Just books and notes. I decided to make a visit to the principle's office for old time's sake. I first made a stop to the teacher's lounge to make coffee for him. I know you must think I'm a teacher's pet. But I guess I just like being nice?

"Morning Macy" The principle said. I put the coffee cup in front of him "Thank you"

"Anything we need done?" I asked him.

"The prom poster's need putting up"

"Already done" I informed him.

"We'll you could put the net up for the volleyball match today" He told me.

"Ok, will do" I saluted him.

"Thank you Macy, have a good day" He waved me off.

I walked out and Stella was tugging a cart along with the new Volleyball uniforms on it.

"Stell! Wait up!" I yelled. She stopped short.

"Macy don't scare me like that!" She told me putting her hand on her heart.

"Sorry, nice uniforms." I commented her.

"Thanks I was awake all night making them" She sigh puffing air out through her lips.

"Poor you. Maybe you could like sleep through English. I heard were getting a sub" I said rubbing her back. She sigh and continued pushing the cart to the gym.

She was running through sizes out-loud. I began tieing the Net up.

"What's love like?" Stella asked me.

"Purely beautiful" I answered smiling. "Why?"

"No reason, it's just…I…want to love someone…" Stella stuttered. We began walking to the doors. As people would probably be there.

"You will, Stella I promise you." I assured her. "Relax for now."

"I guess. So, what are you doing after school?" Stella demanded to know.

"Just training. I'm trying to get the national athletics' committee to see I'm ready for worlds." I told her.

"You're a brilliant athlete; Plus everyone on Sport's TV want's you to go to worlds."

"I know Stell. But, I need sponsorship and load's of girls have MORE than one sponsor." I stressed. I puffed loads of air out of my mouth.

"Somebody's stressing" Stella sang.

"I am not" I snapped slightly.

"Whoa…" Stella backed away.

"Sorry, it's just bugging me…Worlds is in a month. The latest anyone got excepted into World's was a week before they went."

"Macy! Macy! Macy!" Penny shouted running towards me.

"Yea?" I asked. She was looking at me with weird eyes. "Well?"

"Your not dating…No you couldn't" She waved it off "So, what have you been up to lately…Any news on the girl Nick's dating? Hmm? I read the website…"

"Penny, first calm down." I instructed her. "Second I know about the website I wrote it and thirdly we better kick ass in that volleyball game today"

"Oh we will. You know me I like to give them the old one two!" She mocked punching and turned a gave Joe a punch right in his stomach. I burst into a fit of laughter.

"Someone's in a very strange mood today" Joe commented.

"The air feels fresh" I breathed slamming my locker shut after getting Chemistry, English and Gym books and equipment. Stella Joe Kevin walked off. I opened my locker to throw something in and when I closed it Nick was there.

"Good Morning beautiful" He sang. He looked all perky. I smiled.

"It's a good morning is right" I agreed.

"Damn straight!" He laughed. I shifted all my books to one arm. He took my hand.

"Today will be very eventful" I told him. He nodded in agreement as people walked passed gawping and doing round 'o' shapes with here mouths.

"It's Ok." He told me entering our first class.

"How can you be so sure?" I asked.

"Because I love you" He whispered in my ear. I smiled. "I knew that would work"

"Oh your such a stuck-up rock-star" I said putting my books down on the desk. I pecked up through my bangs. Everyone was gossiping.

_Penny: YOU & NICK LUCAS! OMG!_

_Stella: I keep getting asked about you & Nick._

_Joe: PLEASE get people to stop bugging me! __L_

_Hannah: How could you NOT tell me you were going out with THEE Nick Lucas! Text back! _

"Great I'm being bombarded by text" I sigh sitting down beside Nick.

"So? Does it matter? They have nothing they can hold against you. Your to good and nice of a person." He told me.

"Thanks I guess…"

"Relax. I love you" Nick told me and pecked me quickly on the lips in front of the whole class ( excluding the teacher ). The texting and buzzing got ten times as bad.

_Penny: _He did not just kiss you.

_Macy: Get over it please… (:_

"Love you too" I whispered as the teacher walked straight into the classroom.

_( Not a P.O.V ) Teen Vogue Online; News._

_Remember that girl that Nick Lucas of JONAS was pictured with. We were wondering _

_To our selves for a VERY long time. Who was the stunning young girl in the black and blue dress on a Date with Nick Lucas. How does she Know JONAS? Because we _

_Know you all are dying to know. We did some digging. _

_We received confirmation that in fact this girl is none other than JONAS fan club president and manager of The official JONAS fan website. So we though another crazed fan Nick? Hmmm…But then we did some more digging._

_Macy is a Nationally ranked athlete hoping to compete in Worlds this year! Amazing huh? She is also best friend to Stella Malone and the other JONAS members. _

_Macy Misa. _

_We were surprised to find absolutely no hatred towards her. In fact the only bad thing we could find was in 2__nd__ grade she broke a girls crayon and apologized continuously._

_She eventually bought the girl a whole new packet of crayons the guilt eating her alive. Could we really hold that against the girl? _

_She has kept her friendship popularity, and straight 'A's' in-tact by providing up to date news and everything JONAS worthy. _

_She is possibly the nicest person you could ever meet. Ringing any bells yet? _

_So just for reference. (The similarity here is unbelievable)_

_Which Lucas is Sensitive Kind, serious and extremely passionate. _

_Well? _

_Nick Lucas of course. And Yes there Boyfriend & Girlfriend. _

_Today we got informed there was a Volley ball match and in half time Macy was seen _

_Canoodling with a fellow rock-star under the bleachers. This is certainly a couple were putting under couple watch. I think it could last. _

_Tune in tonight to Sport's TV to find out if Macy Misa made the cut for Worlds. All we can say is Good-Luck Macy Misa. _

_And congratulations Nick. She's beautiful, smart athletic and definitely a keeper. _

_COUPLE WATCH UNDER: __**NACY ( Nick + Macy ) LUISA ( Lucas + Misa )**_


	2. Things Will Never Be The Same

_**Stella Malone's P.O.V**_

**3 months Later…**

I was five minutes away from the guys house in LA. Yes, they moved to LA. I was moving there for now. Obviously being there stylist and all I had to. I came with no Macy. Or should I say Macy Misa, Champion athlete. After the guy's left a month later she got the offer to go to World's as just a normal competitor, and is now in Paris ranked world's 1. She's with the official World's athletes team, training. Yes, it hurt her and Nick's relationship. He was on tour, she's a slightly famous athlete now. We've lost our Macy. I haven't seen her in two months. I got a phone call. I know her and Nick talked like four times. But eventually the concerts and time difference got in-between. It wasn't her fault. It wasn't anyone's. We were just growing up and apart.

Of course I text her telling her that she was invited to LA. But she wouldn't come. I knew it for a fact. The guys were having a house party, well a like were your new neighbours house party. And the best thing. No parents. Only 'Big Man' occasionally.

I pulled outside the coolest mansion ever.

"Joe!" I shouted to the now short haired buff guy. I had changed myself.

"STELLA!" Joe shouted running towards me. He hugged me tightly.

"Stella!" Kevin shouted joining in on the hug. Nick strolled out. Not looking him self. But he wasn't looking upset. He never shows when he is upset. There was awkward ness.

"Sorry…She…um…didn't come…" I stuttered.

"I figured." He answered in just a single deep tone. Was he more manly?

"Stella you cut your hair" Joe noticed.

"Yea…um…Macy" I coughed her name "Told me too…" There was more awkward-ness. Yup Nick was actually more manly than his other brothers, with killer arms.

"Well…We have a party to get ready." Joe threw in breaking the silence. I put my suitcases at the doorway. And helped set up the DJ table. The guests would be arriving in 20 minutes and I was in no way ready.

I ran in to my room for the trip and got in to a empire waisted blue dress.

When I got out there all the guests had arrived. Emma Roberts was there too.

"The party is great" I commented beside Nick. Who might I add looked smoking hot.

"Yea…" He sigh. I knew who he wanted. The guys came over and joined our conversation. I wish Macy was here.

"Guys, the Macy we know would be here. We've lost her." Joe told us looking upset. Joe's neighbour came over to us just as _Sexy Chick _started playing.

"Flipping' hell Nick how did you get that smoking hot babe here?" DZ yelled over the music. Pointing to the most sexiest version of Macy Misa I've ever seen. Joe smashed his glass in his hand (it was plastic) But he still managed to cut himself. Nick just glared and Kevin's eyeballs looked like they were going to pop out of there sockets. Wow.

_**Macy Misa P.O.V**_

I made my way through the awesome mansion. I was nervous, I missed them all so much. Especially Nick. I walked out to the steps were a party was happening. All the guys turned to look at me. I surveyed the room. I glanced over a group of people. I noticed the people I was looking for. Joe's hand was covered in a red substance. His hand was also covered in glass. Nick, my heart skipped more than one beat, His arms could kill a beach whale they were so toned. Stella was screaming. Kevin was just glaring.

Stella ran towards me. I was wearing a black skin tight dress, black heels and a cropped jacket. My hair was slightly blonde now. My natural hair colour with light brown blonde high lights. Green Day - Holiday, started playing.

"Macy, no friggin' way" Stella exclaimed throwing her arms around me.

"Sorry, I couldn't come sooner. I had a 14 hour flight just to get here, and the cab took ages. I'm sorry I haven't called." I apologized in to her shoulder.

"Macy you're here and flipping hot may I mention. And I guess I should say congratulations?" Stella clapped her hands together. She looked great. She dragged me over to the people I missed like hell. JONAS.

"Well hello there I think we've met before" A guy with red hair asked. I laughed at him.

"I'm Macy Misa." I laughed shaking his hand. Joe swore.

"Joseph!" I scowled. He looked up and grinned.

"What are you doing here?" Joe asked giving me a massive hug. With his hand wrapped in a cloth.

"To see my favourite people in the world duh!" I smiled.

"Macy!" Kevin exclaimed breaking out of his daze. "Your different"

"Thanks I guess" I said giving him a hug. There was slight awkwardness.

"Guy's I think we need to get more chips" Stella hinted.

"There's plenty" Kevin said obviously not getting it. Stella 'accidentally' knocked it over. "Well now there isn't" They walked off leaving me and Nick, in a very awkward situation. I coughed awkwardly.

"Um…Hi" I hesitated.

"Hey" Nick replied waving his hand.

"Well this is awkward." I commented.

"It doesn't have to be" Nick told me. I decided it would be best to hug him. He wrapped his arms hesitantly around my waist. It still felt right. I put my head on his shoulder.

"I did miss you…I didn't have a phone. In fact we weren't aloud near phones. I only got out of the gym yesterday. I though it might be better as a surprise I'm so sorry." I apologized.

"It's my fault as much as yours. I went on tour. I moved to LA" He sigh into my shoulder.

"Nice place" I approved still hugging him.

"I guess." He agreed.

"I'm still in love with you" We both said at the exact same time. I laughed.

"Really?" He asked. I nodded hugging him tighter.

"Nick I am so sorry. I let everything get in the way of everything else. It was my biggest Mistake ever and even though I left for so long I just hope that some how you can -" I was cut off by his lips pressing against mine. I leaned closer into him kissing back. It was a tingling kiss. I felt more complete. Good complete. Our lips moulded in to each others. I heard a slight 'aw' I'm guessing Stella. We pulled away and we were both smiling. I hugged him once again. I pulled away.

"Are we going to enjoy this party or are we going to stand here like idiots" I asked him. He grinned taking my hand and pulling me into the group of people.

We were cleaning up later and I still hadn't told them I would be living in California now.

"That was a good party" I commented.

"It was." Joe agreed. "Who's for Chinese?" He pulled out his phone.

"Me!" Stella Nick & Kevin told him. I didn't say anything just kept putting things into a bag.

"Macy?" Joe sang.

"No I'm fine" I answered. Joe waved his hand in front of my eyes.

"Hello? Your like super skinny…you need it! The Macy I know would not refuse Chinese." Joe told me.

"I can't eat it" I told him.

"You open you mouth the food goes in…you chew" Joe said.

"No…I'm an athlete. I can't. It would ruin me." I sigh.

"What so you'd gain a pound? Big deal" Joe scoffed.

"I'm already at a disadvantage at my height, weight can't contribute." I replied.

"Please! You could work out extra or something?" Joe suggested. I hesitated. My manager Sarah would probably kill me if I didn't ask. Just on time my phone rang out muffled in my pocket.

"Hello" I asked.

"Were are you staying tonight, should I arrange a car for the morning? What's the address?" Sarah asked all at once.

"I guess I'll go home. So I'll drive to the gym." I informed her. They were all listening in. They all sigh when I said I was going home.

"Great. Don't eat anything funny" She warned me.

"That's the thing I was wondering could I eat some Chinese. I'll work it off tomorrow or tonight?" I asked begging for her to say yes.

"I guess it couldn't hurt you but I swear if you put on even an eighth of a pound I will murder you and so will your sponsor's"

"Aw thank you Sarah!" I thanked.

"Get some rest it's late enough. Bed soon." She told me.

"I will, I'll go home straight after the meal." I informed her. They all sigh. I hung up.

"Do you have to go home?" Nick asked.

"Yes" I replied. I was smiling slightly since I lived only 15 minutes away.

"Please stay…New Jersey is so far away. I don't want what happened last time. Stella is living in LA now too. She hasn't found a place yet. But she will" Nick protested against my leaving.

"Guys that's just it. I live here now" I smiled.

"What?" They all asked at once.

"Yea. Home is 15 minutes away, one of the best gyms in country is here." I laughed. "Oh and Stella if you think I'm going to let you live anywhere without me your kidding yourself." I told her.

"So were all in living in LA now?" Kevin asked confused.

"Yes, except me…technically" Stella sigh.

"Stella in-case you need a bigger hint. I just invited you to live with me" I explained like you would to a 5 year old.

"Wait really? If it's not to much to ask" Stella ranted.

"Stella of course it isn't." She gave me a massive hug.

"So can we have Chinese now?" an impatient Joe asked.

"Yes" I told him. I moaned mentally, I would have to work extra. Not that I minded it's just my trainer is a pain in the *cough* ass *cough*

"Wahoo!" Joe cheered.

"So, how's being a world champion" Stella asked. I smiled evilly.

"You'll see eventually" I grinned.

"Huh?" Nick asked all confused. It was adorable. He was so mature and gorgeous.

"Food's order" Joe cut in. I collapsed on the couch with the rest.

"You look tired." Stella told me putting her hand on my arm.

"I'm fine. I haven't slept in two days." I sigh.

"What? Why?" Nick jumped in.

"I had to travel by train across country to an airport in Paris. Then a flight from there. And let's just say commercial planes are twenty times worse than they used to be" I moaned a little. The door bell rang. Joe returned holding glorious smelling bags.

When the food was finally laid out. Everyone was digging in. I was kind of afraid to. Afraid that the taste I once had for food would take over and I wouldn't be able to stop eating Chinese.

"Eat up" Kevin munched. I smiled and stuffed my face. I chewed. It was nice. I certainly wasn't attracted to it like I used to be. My phone began blasting out 'Kiss me thru the phone"

"Someone must have forgot there phone" Joe moaned. I ran to my jacket and whipped out my phone. Everyone looked surprised at my choice of ring-tone.

"Yell-o." I asked.

"Sarah rang. She arranged for you to come to training at 9.30pm sharp." Liam my trainer told me.

"Oh Ok. I guess, I'll be there in 15 minutes" I told him. There was a series of mutter's and groans. I hung up.

"Your leaving?" Stella asked.

"Yea, I have to go train but…" I grabbed a pen out of my jacket. I began scribbling my address on her arm. "I'll be back around 11...that's if I'm not made camp out there"

"Why would you camp out?" Joe asked.

"The Chinese athletes live in gyms. And there the most amazing athlete's our coach think's it help's our performance" I sigh picking my key's up and jacket.

"You drive?" Stella wondered.

"Since I was 16" I chuckled. The all looked at me.

"But you always walked or ran or got a lift" Stella told me.

"Healthier and plus I didn't want to take my moms station wagon to school" I rolled my eyes. They all got up and walked me to the door. I pulled my keys out. There eyes searched for my car. It was actually a Land Rover. The lights flashed on my car.

"How the hell…" Kevin trailed off.

"What in god's name…" Joe joined in with Kevin's trail off.

"You own a Land Rover" Stella shrieked. I gave her a spare key to the loft.

"I told you, you would see World's was good thing and it's perks" I laughed walking off to my car. "I will text you later guys!"

"Cya" The echoed. I pulled out of the mansions driveway.

The day was not turning in my favour. I had cut my palms on the triple vault.

It was bleeding like mad. I hand them wrapped in white blood stained bandages.

I wasn't sure if Stella was going to come tonight or not. I opened the door to my amazing loft. I closed the door. Sarah was going to drop by later to check on my hands. When 4 surprise visitors were sitting on the white stool's at the island. Luggage surrounding them.

"This place is amazing!" Stella gushed squealing like a little girl. I dropped my key's on the table being careful not to hurt my hands. I switched on the light in the kitchen.

"Yea. Although I didn't design or arrange anything" I agreed. I went rummaging through the cabinets for some pain-killers.

"Macy!" Joe screamed fully alert. I looked at my hand. It was pumping blood.

"Oh, calm down and don't be such a pansy. It's blood" I laughed.

"Really? Because your hands just start bleeding no reason." Nick noted.

"It's fine honestly. I can take care of it." I reassured them. I yawned.

"I brought bandages" Sarah shouted opening my front door. Knock much?

"Who's that?" Stella whispered to me.

"Sarah this is, Stella Nick Joe & Kevin and Stella Nick Joe & Kevin this is Sarah" I introduced them.

"Nice to meet you. Macy we need to hurry this up. And you need to get sleep. That does not look like a champion face." Sarah said grimly looking at her PDA.

"I'll get some sleep…I'll be ok." I assured her. Nick Joe Kevin and Stella were sharing looks. I sat down beside her on the couch as she put thick white cream on my cuts.

"We also need to work on a new floor routine. Wait till I get hold on Liam. He is dead. We have that Channel meeting. You have that Chinese meet as well. And he let you cut yourself." She said getting frustrated.

"I don't need a floor routine. It was my own fault I fell on the triple vault and I am not I repeat becoming a prissy model. I am an athlete" I informed her.

"Do you think the judges from the National team are going to take an Ashley Tisdale hit a serious floor routine? I don't think so. I was thinking a slow song." Sarah raised her tone. "And for heavens sake, your not just athlete anymore. When you won that title it come's with certain responsibilities, just think about it ok? This is a major opportunity"

"Ok…I'll think about it. I don't need to go to practice tomorrow." I moaned.

"Of course you do. You can bring your friends along" She said turning to a quiet scared looking Stella Nick Joe and Kevin. They nodded sheepishly.

"I don't think they'd want to come to boring gym practise" I said.

"No we don't mind" Stella spoke up.

"It's settled. 7.30 sharp. Now go get sleep. Your going to be a dead girl walking tomorrow" Sarah called out through the door before slamming it shut.

"Channel?" Stella shrieked before the door closed.

"Huh?" I asked. I knew she had heard but she would only talk me into it.

"Don't play dumb with me Macy Misa" She warned me.

"I'm tired I have no idea of what your talking about"

"Joe back me up here didn't Macy say 'I am not becoming a prissy model'" Stella quoted. He nodded.

"OK so what I am not doing it OK, end of discussion" I said gulping down some long deserved water.

"No No! Macy Misa! Hello? Who are you? What girl turns that down?" Stella asked getting very frustrated.

"Me." I replied easily. Joe burst out laughing. Stella glared at him and he quickly covered his laugh with a cough.

"Right. I'm off to bed. You guys can stay if you want." I told them.

"Only if you don't mind." Nick spoke up.

"No it's no problem" I yawned.

"Who's driving to the gym tomorrow?" Nick asked.

"You guys don't actually have to go" I laughed.

"We want to" Stella grinned. I groaned. I can't screw up tomorrow.

"Um yea the spare bedrooms are upstairs to the left…Stella you can just take your pick and you guys can stay in the others." I informed them.

"Ohh this is going to be such a fun year!" Stella exclaimed. "When do you stop training?"

"Um…I think soon. Well after the Chinese meet." I yawned. I was officially exhausted.

"I think you need to go to bed or you'll fall asleep on the floor" Nick laughed.

"Great…follow me. If I fall just leave me to sleep" I sigh. I walked like a dead person to the stairs. I fell back a little. A pair of strong arms caught me. I drifted off.

I woke up buried in my massive black and white bed. It was 6.59am. I felt refreshed. I wanted to sleep a bit more but I had to rise and shine for the gym.

I took a quick shower and got into my gym gear. A custom leotard ( White and dark baby blue and silver lines ) Skin tight elasticised black shorts. I grabbed my World's team member jacket. It was Blue and White with MISA 1 on the back. All the Worlds team members had them with there rank on the back plus their surname. I grabbed some pastry sneakers. I quickly made my bed and quietly jogged down stairs to the kitchen. I was surprised that everyone was already up. Actually it frightened me.

"Is the apocalypse coming?" I asked. Stella looked dead. Joe was yawning like crazy and Nick was drinking coffee. Don't ask me what Kevin was doing because words could not describe it.

"Oh ha-ha Macy your so funny" Stella spoke sarcastically. I smiled. "I'm going to home depo today to pick up some stuff do you want to come? I was thinking I could paint the room pink!"

"I guess. If Sarah doesn't have anything planned" I told her. "I have to go. You guys go back to bed"

"No way. I didn't get up drink coffee to wait around…We are going to the gym" Nick spoke up. Talking to him…I guess I didn't know if he was mine…Well not mine I didn't know if we were how you would say incognito or a per-say a couple.

"Ok, well then we better hurry" I said. Joe got up from the couch. Kevin snapped out of his daze, Stella glanced at herself in the mirror grabbed her phone and Nick grabbed my car keys before I could. As we were walking out the door I snatched my gym bag from the landing at the stairs.

"You should get an early night tonight" Nick told me as he opened the passenger seat for me.

"I guess…I have no idea what happened last night" I replied honestly.

"You literally fell asleep on the stairs, I had to carry you to bed" He laughed.

"Oh, thanks" I answered it was kind of awkward for some reason. Stella Joe and Kevin climbed in the back.

"No fair you get to drive this thing" Kevin whined. I laughed.

"It's a car Kevin. It's hardly a spaceship" I told him as we pulled out of the driveway.

"Can you get spaceships? They sell them now?" Kevin got all excited and began bouncing up and down.

"Figure of speech" I chuckled. Kevin glared at me. Nick's eyes were fixed on the road. Stella was fixing her practically perfect hair and Joe was downing some coffee he brought with him. We were pulling up at the gym.

"Were do I park?" Nick asked. I pointed to the front were there was my name on a post marking my parking spot. Most of the top athletes in the gym had there name on a sign.

"Ohh! Miss fancy Misa has her own parking space" Joe teased me.

"Your only jealous" I stuck my tongue out at him. Stella laughed.

"Maybe…" He trailed off. "Well…at-least I have something you don't"

"Dearest Joseph tell me…it's intrigues me" I said in faking angelically. Joe gave me the evils. I hopped out of the car. Emma the gym brat was ranked 3 but was kind of ranked 4 at the same time. She was desperate to prove she was 1. She had absolutely no technique. She was 'pretty' to watch. That's why she had sponsors. She especially hated me because 'I had came out of nowhere and snatched everything from her' and I quote 'I was a stealing stuck-up selfish bitch'. It made most people at the gym laugh.

"Good-Morning Emma" I waved. She grimaced. And then she spotted the prize, all 3 JONAS members. And of course she had to have eyes for _**him**_. I didn't hate her I couldn't hate anyone. But eyes for Nick Lucas and I will really dislike you.

"Hi" She said batting her eyelashes. "I'm Emma, of course you already knew that" She giggled. She twirled her hair around her finger.

"What is that?" Stella whispered to me. I shrugged.

"We were all debating on sending her to a mental institution or a Zoo…But then we came to the conclusion neither would want her." I whispered back. Joe must have heard because he burst out laughing.

"Macy you never told me you were friends with JONAS, that could have changed things" She said smiling. I felt like hitting her. She knew damn well.

"Right…" I trailed off. Like I wanted anything from her.

"Well of course, I'm still going to take the gold from you…I mean you just to tall for this sport…" She said bluntly. She knew well than to say I was to fat since I was nearly 15 pounds lighter than her. "And who's this Blonde over here?"

"I think the elliptical is calling you" I smirked. She deserved it. She gave off a little huff.

"Bye Nick…" She waved putting her hand on his arm in a flirty way. She walked off confidently.

"What was that?" Stella asked. My best gym friend Alex came up behind.

"That was the wrath Emma Ferguson" I said in a spooky voice. Alex made a ghostly 'ooh'

"Mornin' Misa." He said in his Texas accent. "Are you ready for the most awesome triple jump ever?"

"Oh…let me see…first jump; perfect second; Stumble third; Fall" I teased.

"Oh ha-ha! Your humour is so original" He said pushing me slightly. Nick tensed up. Stella was giving him the 'look'.

"Guys, this is Alex my Gym Buddy and Alex this is Nick Joe Kevin and Stella Malone" I introduced. "well the guys are Lucas not Malone…" I corrected myself. Aw Alex was totally giving her flirty gentleman glances. It was adorable.

"Nice to meet yall, I'll see you on the Mat, K?" Alex told me jogging off.

"Ok you never told me you had one of the most hottest gym buddies ever, that your like really good friends with" Stella nudged me.

"Ohhh! Stella & Al-ex sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G first comes love second-" I sang.

"No fair" Stella whined.

"Second comes marriage third comes the baby in the golden carriage" Me Kevin & Nick finished. Stella was blushing. Joe didn't really say anything.

"Oh, traditional sleepover tonight…you are coming Macy right?" Stella asked changing the subject.

"Wont that be a different tradition now?" I wondered.

"Maybe…But it's our LA tradition now…And it includes proper food, not protein shakes and smoothies and fruit snacks." Stella informed me.

"I eat properly, I have a very good diet thank you very much, there's no way I could be an athlete otherwise"

"No reason for asking but what's with Alex?" Stella asked trying to make it sound subtle.

"Well, Sarah wants me and him to become a 'Poster Couple' for this stupid advert for Channel…It's stupid. And wrong and sick and twisted and manipulative it makes me very annoyed" I huffed.

"Poster couple?" Stella wondered. Like I actually like him like that. Gag me.

"He's my friend. That's like having peanut butter and mustard in one sandwich." I gagged. Nick was distracting him self with my car keys. Aw, was he getting jealous?

Joe whispered something to him and pushed him slightly. Nick glared at him.

"Tell me more about him?" Stella ushered me.

"Hmm, he's blonde. Ranked 2. He played on a injured ankle taking cordial shots every 5 hours. I can beat him in track…he listens to blues, alternative and is a big fan of fall out boy. He's a goofball. He's smart and can kind of be annoying sometimes. He's a good friend over all" I answered.

"Fall out boy?" She repeated my words.

"Yea, we listen to there song's for a work out track. He loves doss days" I laughed.

"Doss days?"

"Oh…It's when our trainer isn't there, we just mess around" We walked into the gym. And unexpectedly our trainer wasn't there. Only the lower grade's trainer was. I felt like jumping for joy. Hopefully I could ditch once attendance was taken.

**Nick Lucas P.O.V**

**L.A, GYM**

**10.45am. **

I was concentrating on Macy and Alex. The word's that girl Emily, Emma? Anyways that stuck-up girl said earlier.

"_Let's not talk about Macy and how she is completely over you, But let's talk about her and Alex. They are so perfect for each other. I wouldn't be surprised If there already hitting it off." _

I mean what was that. It was bothering me so bad. I mean did we break-up indirectly? I was so confused in what was going on. She still has my bracelet on. I wish she would just damn say something. She said she love's me. Loved me? Still in love with me. Oh god.

"Ohh…Nick's getting frustrated." Joe teased me. Stella sigh.

"Relax Nick, Macy is completely in love with you and she wouldn't not tell me. Plus I thought you guys were back together?" Stella spoke up.

"I have no idea" I huffed. I watched as 'Stop Then Snap' blasted out. She was dancing rocking her hips from side to side.

"Ok that's enough to get ANY guy really happy" Joe said as he stared at Macy. I bit my tongue really hard to keep myself from hitting him were it really hurts and then he might think about saying things like that about Macy. _My _Macy. The Macy that's supposed to be his Sister figure.

"Joe!" Stella scowled hitting him of the head. He held up his hands in defence.

"Ok sorry, but you can't say it's not true" He grinned.

"I guess she could give Beyonce a run for her money." Stella finally agreed. I had to hand it to her. Macy did look hot. But she was beautiful. I didn't love her because she had a great body. I loved her because she was a gorgeous person inside and out. She was just really special and full of surprises.

"Nicky!" That Emily or Emma girl squealed getting her self some water from the machine. Stella coughed. Stella thought she was a sneaky brown noser with a hidden agenda. I couldn't agree more. Apparently she had the hot's for me. That and she wanted to steal everything from Macy. I ignored her and kept my gaze on Macy.

I loved there way her face lit up as she danced and moved around.

"Hello? Is he like ok? Can he not like see I'm here!" Emily/ Emma wondered facing my brothers and Stella.

"He doesn't have eyes for you in case you can't see that" Stella sang. Just then all the athletes came in for water. Macy and Alex were the last to stroll in.

"I can't wait to bust out of here" Macy gasped. "Oh god I need water"

All the guys crowded around her with water cups. Hitting them over the head with a baseball bat wasn't an option but if it was…

"Guys she can get her own water" Alex pointed out. Macy pushed her way through.

"Look's like everyone has the hot's for Macy" Stella teased Macy. Macy whispered something to her. Stella blushed.

"Really?" Stella asked her. "Should I talk to him?"

"Yes…And no I am not dating him. That's…" Macy shuddered. Stella gave Macy a hug before walking over to Alex. What happened to Van Dyke?

"I'm thinking of ditching" Macy told me.

"Thinking or going to" I nudged her.

"Are you up for it?" She asked me.

"Definitely, are we going to bring the others?" She shook her head. She jogged off to the door as all the athlete's were heading out to. Alone time with Macy finally.

"Oh My God!" Stella gasped.

"What?" Joe asked stumbling from his seat.

"I'm going on a date with Alex!" She giggled. I relaxed. So Macy is still available. If we are broken up. Joe was talking to Stella and I felt my pocket buzz.

_**Macy x; So…Just in case were understood…tell Stella there's a sale on at home depo ( checked it out there is.) But here's the lie; It's only on from 11.00 to 12.00 so she better head out fast if she wants to get there. Now for Joe & Kevin. Joe will go with Stella ( Obviously ) And Kevin…Give Kevin my keys to drive them. And you stay behind to give me a 'lift' home. Though you wont be giving me a lift as we will be going doing something fun…since I have to talk to you. **_

_**Nick; On it. Good plan I never knew you could be evil ;) **_

I filled Stella in on the Home Depo sale. She of course fell straight into the plan. Stella leaving was bait for Joe and Kevin jumped at the chance as soon as he heard the words 'Land Rover'. I was nervous; I have to talk to you?

Those words are the worst words ever to hear.

Soon enough Macy sneaked out.

"We'll walk" She whispered to me crouched down. "Act like no-ones with you"

"Mm-hmm" I sang. We finally got to the exit door.

"Nick, I know that we've been apart for a very long time…And I honestly don't know what's going on…But Emma…you could do twenty times better than her" Macy said shyly.

"Emma? Who's Emma?" I asked. I was serious. "What about you and Alex? Your gym friend said you were hitting it off"

"Wait! What gym friend?" She stopped short.

"Emily or Emma…The stuck up one" I informed her. She started banging her hand off her forehead.

"How could I be so stupid! Emma is the girl who told me you two were going out and Emma told you that I was dating Alex." She told me. It made sense now. I laughed at our stupidity. "Oh laugh it up Lucas"

"Sorry…But It would have been plainly obvious to anyone else but us"

"Maybe, I'm confused, are we…" She broke off.

"Are we what? Over?" I asked her basically finishing her sentence for her. We broke into scattered sentences at the same time. I heard her saying things like 'Love' and 'Still' and 'I don't want it to be' and I was muttering things like 'I don't want it…what I mean is I want us…And by that I mean." We were overlapping each other.

"You can go first" We said at the same time. She blushed.

"Ok I'll go first." I told her. "I don't understand what happened, at the party we kissed and we talk like we would but were not 'us' were your Macy and I'm Nick. Like friends. I don't want it to be over…"

"Oh Nick…" She trailed off. She wrapped her arms around me grabbing me into a hug. It was a tender hug. "I do love you, you know that right"

"Of course I love you too." I smiled into her hair. "Do I have to ask you to be my girlfriend again…or can we already assume." Macy Misa was the only person who could make me smile.

"Asking me in the middle of the street in my gym gear would be just plain awful and pointless…So we can already assume" She laughed releasing me from her grasp. She just looked so kissable. "You can kiss me if you want too"

I laughed. It was like she could read my mind. I leaned in and our lips connected and moulded smoothly. Making out in the middle of the street wasn't an option in this case sadly. I had to release her eventually.

"So what are we going to do?" I asked.

"I have to confess something…And afterwards I'm hoping you'll teach me" She bit her lip.

"Spill" I chuckled. She looked away and muttered something. "Repeat that?"

"I've never played baseball" She owned up. I couldn't believe it.

"Really?"

"Yes…I was hoping you could teach me since I have seen you play and your good at it" She blushed.

"Of course I'll help you, plus it will be fun"

**Macy's P.O.V.**

**Baseball field. **

**Cal-I-Forn-Nah( California )**

**11.26am.**

"**Ok steady your hand's" Nick instructed me his hand's placed over mine on the bat. "No pull your right hand slowly further down…now pull the bat close to your shoulder…" He ran off to set the ball machine. He ran back and held the bat with me "And hit!" He forced my hands to hit the ball. The bat made contact with the ball and sent it flying. **

"**Awesome" I squealed I threw my arms around him embracing him in a hug.**

"**I should help you more often if this is how I get thanked" Nick laughed. I kissed him quickly. "Oh yea, I'm so trying this more often" **

"**I don't mind" I sang hugging him closer. "Oh look your best friend's are stalking you we better go" I pointed to the man in the bushes with a camera the size of Madagascar. **

"**For the love of…" Nick groaned in his hands. The stupid paparazzi ruined everything. **

"**It's OK we can do it another time" I assured him. **

"**No it's not. I'm sick of them running my only alone time with you" He said clearly frustrated and straight angry.**

"**Well there's only 3 places we can ever properly be alone. And two of them aren't an option" I laughed at my own personal joke.**

"**Why not?" **

"**It's the middle of the ocean or one thousand feet in the air…not in a plane" I rolled my eyes. Nick thought for a second. He smiled and then took my hand and pulled me in the direction of the emergency exit. **

"**What are we doing?" I asked. He grinned once again. We got to the main road and Nick stopped a taxi. As soon as we got in Nick leaned over and gave him instructions quietly. Why wasn't he telling me! **

"**Here blind fold yourself" Nick told me handing me a bandana he had wrapped on his wrist. I reluctantly tied it across my eyes until It was all black. **

"**Can you see?" Nick asked me rattling around. **

"**Nope, sadly. What are doing?" He didn't answer me. I could imagine him grinning evilly at me. About ten minutes later I felt a sudden jerk and mumbled thanks. **

"**You can take the blind fold off now" He told me. I took it off and there in front of me was an abandoned beach. Each side was blocked by stones. **

"**How did you know this exists?" I asked. **

"**I got lost one day and it was just there." He smirked before stepping closer to the incoming tide. I followed him. He put his foot shoe and all in to the water and flicked it at me. I gasped. He ran away. **

"**Nick Lucas you get your butt back here right now!" I shouted running to catch up with him. He continued to running laughing at me. I stopped short. **

"**Ohhh! Macy got scared" He yelled teasing me. I grinned. I had an awesome idea. I took off one of my sneakers and collected the sea water in it. I ran after him. **

"**Oh you wouldn't" Nick said standing inches away from me. I tilted my head to the side. I threw the water at him. It landed on his pants.**

"**It looks like I peed myself" Nick noticed. **

"**We could even it out" I suggested. He raised an eyebrow. I pushed him backwards all my strength pushing his chest. He stumbled an fell flat into the water. **

"**Oh I just love sitting in the freezing cold water with my ONLY pair of pants on" He laughed just sitting in the water. I decided to make him feel better. I braced myself for freezing cold water. I jumped head first into an incoming wave. The water made contact with my face. I quickly shut my eyes and blocked my nose. The wave went over my head. I rose out of the water. Soaking wet.**

"**Are you insane?" Nick asked standing above me. I shrugged.**

"**I tend to say mentally challenged, but hey! At least were matching" I said taking his hand to help me up. We both burst out laughing. A massive wave came up behind us knocking us over in the water. We were lucky we left our stuff on the sand. Nick rose from the water splashing me. I splashed him back twice as much. He pushed at the water forward on me with his hands. Another wave came knocking us over once again. **

**After multiple minutes of water splashing and getting knocked over by giant waves we returned to the white clear sand and let the shinning sun dry us. **

**We were lying down on our sides to face each other our faces inches away from each other. **

"**Your crazy you know" Nick told me. I laughed lightly. **

"**People tell me. And do you know you probably shouldn't splash someone unless your prepared to be splashed back" I grinned. He smiled at me. **

"**In this case" He indicated to his soaking wet clothes "It went beyond splashing don't you think?" **

"**Maybe. Your going to be dead." I informed him. **

"'**Nicolas Lucas what did you do to my clothes!'" He mimicked Stella. I burst out laughing at his amateur impression. **

"**I guess we will just have to find out" I told him. **

"**I guess we will." He agreed. "There was something I wanted to talk to you about…"**

"**I'm listening" I replied. He seemed a little nervous. **

"**I have this radio interview with Ryan Secreast on Kiss FM in a few weeks. …And I just know, he's going to ask me about you…" He explained. **

"**So?" **

"**So, do you mind if I talk about you?" He asked me. I shook my head. He leaned over and kissed me fastening his arms around my waist. **

"**Were alone now" I smiled while he was practically on top on me. **

"**Better take advantage of it then" He smirked. He leaned down and pressed his lips against mine with great force. Mine copied his. They moved in synchronisation. His mouth opened and I followed his lead. I put my arms around his neck pulling him a little closer. His tongue jaunted into my mouth. I was so involved in the kiss I didn't notice my phone was ringing until, well now. **

**Nick groaned at the stupid phone.**

"**ignore it" He muttered returning to kiss me. **

"**I wish I could. It could be important" I sigh. "I wish I could ignore it…"**

**I walked over to my phone. **_**Stella. **_

"**Hey, Mace. Quick question, Pink or baby blue or both?" She asked me. Ugh!**

"**Get both and then we can see what we can do." I told her trying to sound a tinniest bit interested. **

"**Oh good idea! Where are you?" She asked me. **

"**Ah…Just walking, relaxing. Listen I have to go but make sure Kevin brings my car back in one piece." **

"**Oh course…Joe put that down!" Stella shouted. I held the phone away from my ear for a second. "Ok I have to go Mwah!" I hit the end button. **

"**Important I don't think Stella's paint is important" Nick told me. **

"**Oh ha-ha, for all you know that could have been the president asking for my opinion on the paint for the white house" I said sarcastically. **

"**I doubt he's going to ask you should he paint the 'White' house pink or baby blue. 'The Pink and Baby Blue Presidential House'" He answered smiling up at me. I threw my phone on the sand. I lied down beside him. **

"**And where were we before the phone call?" He asked rolling on top of me with his cheeky Nick Lucas smile. I shrugged. He leaned down and kissed me. **

**Me and Nick were sitting on the bus, since we didn't have any transport to get home. My battery died and there was no signal on Nicks phone. We walked 2 miles to get to the centre of the city. We were bone dry since making out in 33 degree heat for an hour and a half dries you. Luckily I had a pair of ray bans in my gym bag. I had no idea why they were in there but it was luck since Nick would have been bombarded by fans. I cannot stress enough how much I love Nick in ray bans. His short-ish curly/wavy hair just made it extra hot oh that and his V-neck grey t-shirt. **

"**Stop staring at me" Nick laughed. **

"**How did you know I was staring at you if you weren't staring at me" I asked raising an eyebrow. **

"**You have a point" He grinned before turning to face the front of the bus. **

"**So you admit you were staring at me, scary Lucas" I shuddered. **

"**Oh innocent Macy Misa, you know you love it" **

"**Keep telling yourself that" I giggled. **

"**And I will" He told me. We pulled outside a café a block away from my loft. We got out of the bus. "Macy loves when I'm scary…See I keep telling myself it"**

**I pushed his arm. "God Macy your such a bully" Nick laughed feigning being hurt by my weak push. We walked on till my apartment block came into view. **

"**What's the bets Stella bought nearly all of the shop" Nick asked. **

"**Oh I don't need a bet to confirm it" We walked hand in hand to the loft. I opened the door. There was complete awkwardness staring me in the face. **

**Stella and Joe were sat at the island. Stella was flicking through a magazine nearly ripping the pages out and Joe was playing with his fingers. Kevin was just sighing. **

"**Um…what's going on" I asked. Kevin sigh heavier.**

"**It's been like this since he told us he was going on a date with Vanessa next week." Kevin sigh once again. "From his movie Forever April" **

"**Vanessa?…Joe?" Nick asked stressing Joe's name. What was the awkwardness for…Oh! I get it… Stella & Joe. **

"**What dude?" Joe asked in a huff. **

"**Vanessa?" Nick asked once again. I don't think he was too impressed. **

"**Yea what's wrong with her?" Joe asked him. **

"**No nothing…I just didn't think she was your type." Nick said holding his hands up in defence. **

"**I keep telling him that. I would prefer if he didn't date her" Kevin informed us getting all big brotherly. **

"**Stell?" I whispered quietly while the guys were fighting. "Can I talk to you for a sec?" She nodded and got off her seat. She followed me to my bedroom. **

"**Cool bedroom" she told me. I smiled. **

"**Stella…What's going on?" I asked. **

"**Nothing…Ok…It's nothing, I have no idea what it is actually. I like Alex a lot…but I just don't want Joe to date" She cried into my shoulder. **

"**Stella, maybe somewhere deep down you know you have a slight attraction to Joe" I rubbed her back. **

"**I know I do…It's not as strong as I have for Alex though. I'll get over it" She sniffled picking her self up. **

"**I have an idea. Joe did that to you…Why don't we even the score board." I smiled. **

"**I'm liking were this is going" Stella smiled. **

"**Were going to make that boy, have the most inappropriate thoughts about a girl dating another guy." I grinned. **

"**What do you mean, I can never luck prettier than you. Even Joe thinks you hot" she sigh. I coughed. He though what! Awkward… **

"**oh we are going to slaughter him. Your Stella Malone the stylist for JONAS the best selling best known boy band. You can do anything and I mean anything women!" I encouraged her. **

"**Your right!" She agreed. "But where do we start?" **

"**Re-enforcements" I answered simply. "Oh and the hottest Pyjama's you have." **

"**Like…?" **

"**Stella Malone, don't ask questions just get your flirt on at 6pm" I instructed her looking at my watch "You have 20 minutes until Alex turns up borrowing one of my surfboards."**

"**How do you know he will be here?" **

"**Trust me" I told her giving her a much needed hug. **

"**I do" She whispered. We pulled out of the hug. **

"**Good now go clean your self up. JONAS sleepover tradition remember?" I laughed. She walked confidently off to her bedroom to gussy up. **

**I walked back to see the argument with the guys was over. **

"**Where's Stella?" Joe asked.**

"**Oh…She's talking to Alex on the phone" I said subtly. **

"**Alex?" Joe asked. Nick knew me too well. Because he was holding a laugh back. **

"**Oh yea…He asked her to go to the beach tonight. To teach her how to surf and stuff but you know Stella can't pass on future traditions" I sang. **

"**The beach? Stella Alex?" Joe asked getting confused. Oh Joe was so jealous. **

"**Caught!" I told him. "Joe Is a j-e-a-l-o-u-s boy! Oh lala!" I teased him. **

"**I AM NOT!" He yelled at me. "I mean I'm not…I don't care who she dates." **

"**And you expect me to believe that? I'm not as naïve as Stella." I laughed. **

"**Macy I'm serious…I don't know what happened OK? Maybe it's just we've been friends with each other for a really really long time." Joe huffed sitting beside his brothers on the overly sized couch. On schedule the doorbell rang. **

**I opened it. **

"**Hi Macy…Remember you said I could borrow a board?" Alex said leaning against the door. **

"**Of course I do. I'll bring them out, why don't you go sit on the couch get to know the guys, Stella should be around" I said inviting him in. **

"**Ok thanks" He said stepping inside. Stella bounced down looking really good. Fresh. Pretty. **

"**Oh hi Alex what are you doing here?" Stella said subtly. **

"**Oh Macy's letting me borrow a board, I'm getting one made and it's taking ages…" He informed her sitting down on the couch. **

**I went off to my room full with sports equipment. I grabbed the big netting securer around my 21 surfboards. I dragged them out with my two hands. People say I have a mild obsession with Surfboards. **

"**-Oh yea I've surfed since I was 9" Alex said. I pulled all my boards in. **

"**Obsession much?" Joe asked me. I laughed with no humour. **

"**Wow these boards are awesome" Alex commented. **

"**Thanks" I answered. I opened the netting. "Take your pick… Oh except this one…and this one…and I've had to many good times with this…And this is my favourite…This ones to girly…" Nick put his arms around my waist and pulled me back. **

"**Relax" He whispered in my ear. **

"**Sorry…Take which ever one…" I told him. **

"**Oh I'll just take this one, thanks Mace you're the best" Alex said picking up one of my favourite boards. I pressed hard down on the floor which was surprisingly soft. **

"**It's fine…Bye Alex. Keep it for the weekend" I said through my teeth. **

"**Cya later Stella" He waved to Stella . Who was melting in the corner. **

"**Bye Alex" Stella waved. He left with my board. As soon as he left I heard a little 'Ow' coming from Nick. **

"**Are you OK?" I asked him turning to face him. **

"**I don't know why don't you ask the circulation in my foot." Nick grimaced limping to the couch. **

"**Oh I'm sorry I though that was the floor" I apologized. **

"**You have a problem with those surf boards" Nick gulped. **

"**No I don't…I just like them a lot…I'm really sorry." I sigh sitting beside him. He put his arm across the small of my back. I put my head on his shoulder. **

"**It's fine. God did Stella flirt on!" Nick whispered sarcastically. "And why do I think you might have encouraged it?" **

"**Because I did" I whispered back. He had a quizzical look on his face. "I'll explain later" He nodded. **

"**Wow this is pretty" Stella said bringing in a trophy box. "I never knew you used to do horse riding" **

"**It was a long time ago…" I told her getting of my seat to try take the trophy box off her. She snatched it back. **

"**Macy Misa…Ehem" Stella coughed for attention lifting the trophies out "Tennis, Cross country, Long jump, Gymnastics another for Gymnastics, High jump, Volleyball, Badminton-" I grabbed the box off her before she could continue. **

"**Stella…seriously…" I sigh. I put the trophies back in the box. **

"**Ok sorry…How long have you been wining trophies?" Stella asked. **

"**Awhile…" I trailed off. Stella gave me a look. "Well I guess since I could run…I guess 4" **

"**Four?" Kevin asked. "I couldn't even walk properly then" **

"**Oh yea Kev. You looked like a drunk baby" **

"**Is that even legal?" Stella asked.**

"**What the trophies or drunk babies?" Joe asked plainly confused. **

"**The trophies you duffus!" Stella smacked him lightly across the head. **

"**Ow!" Joe said rubbing his head. Stella wondered off. **

"**Ohh this is pretty!" She came back in with my old purple boxing gloves.**

"**Boxing?" Joe asked raising an eyebrow. **

"**I was 14 and I was exploring different sports…" I laughed.**

"**Macy Misa used to box?" Nick gasped fakily. **

"**Oh yea laugh it up. But I was quite good at it until I punched the instructor in the face with no glove on…It wasn't pretty for either of us" Everyone looked at me. "In my defence he was teaching me the classic movie punch." **

"**Surrreeeeee" Stella sang. "OH what's this!" Stella said holding up a certificate.**

"**grade 7 classic pianist." **

"**You play piano?" Joe asked highly intrigued. **

"**Oh why don't we just call my mom to bring the home movies down" I said sarcastically. **

"**Weren't any of you guys listening that day that principle Franklin was telling us about Macy on our first day?" Nick asked. Aw he listened. **

"**I was tired I had to get up early that day! And our attention wasn't solely on Macy like yours" Joe told us. **

"**I hate to agree with Joe…But I agree with Joe" Kevin owned up. **

"**Can we leave my stuff alone?" I begged. **

"**Fine…It's getting late anyways its like 7 or so." Stella said reading her watch. **

_**Alex: I've lost Stella's number, could you send it too me. Don't tell her I lost it. **_

**Nick laughed as he began to read my message over my shoulder. **

_**Macy: 678-999-8212. I can't believe you lost her number, it's not like your that popular (:**_

"**Well that's nice" Nick told me. Stella ran upstairs to get her stuff. **

"**Hey who looses a number like that?" I exclaimed. He shrugged. I ran to follow Stella. I went into my room and picked some cute pyjama's out put them in the bag and got a pair of skinny jeans and a pretty top for tomorrow. I put in some accessories and my electric toothbrush and makeup and other things you would pack for a sleepover. I was off the hook for half a week apart from having to exercise for 2 hours at home a day. I knew myself I would skip a day or two of training. **

"**Ready! Oh…Hello Macy's closet…I've always wondered what size you are" Stella wandered in. She squealed when she saw the size on the label. "are you naturally that size?" **

"**Yup." I answered simply. **

"**Lucky!" She shrieked. **

"**Nope…I hate going shopping I can never find anything to fit…everything's to big that I want." I sigh. **

"**I love your style…I might switch some things around here and there…but other than that I like it" Stella told me. She was tapping her foot impatiently. **

"**I'm hurrying!" I sang. I zipped the bag and closed the door to my bedroom. **

"**I packed light this time I promise" Stella smiled. I walked into the living room a full suitcase was there. I mean were did she think she was going the runways? **

**I scoffed. **

"**Yea…Light…" I said sarcastically. Stella pouted. "Stell what do you need all that for?" **

"**I have to make a whole new stellavator." She sigh. **

"**Hey guys, DZ'S mom is away for the weekend I guess I kinda told him he could stay with us for the weekend." Joe informed us. **

"**what dude why did you do that?" Nick asked hitting his brother across the head. **

"**DZ?" I asked. "Is that a kind of soda or something?" **

"**No, it's there Neighbour…you know the one at the party" Stella informed me. **

**Oh, who was stalking me all the night of the party. Awkward. **

"**Oh that neighbour"**

"**It's OK if he flirts with you anymore than he did at the party, his head will be down the toilet." Joe laughed. **

"**He was **_**what!**_** at our party" Nick asked. **

"**Oh he was all 'Macy Misa…I think we might have met in a past life. And Macy was all 'Yea…I have to go now'" Joe mimicked.**

"**That wasn't how it was at all" I gave him the evils. **

"**Does something here smell like the sea?" Stella sniffed. Me and Nick exchanged a look. **

"**It's LA everything smells like sea" Nick laughed. I nodded.**

"**Yea, I guess. It just smells so close. Maybe Alex brought it with him, or the surf boards." Stella said dreamingly. **

"**Oh really the only scent I caught of Alex was rubbish and over-powering cologne." Joe remarked. Me and Nick shared yet another look.**

"**You know what. I'm going to change." I announced. I dropped my bag on the floor and rang towards the stairs. I heard a slight knock downstairs. I presumed it was just Joe or Kevin doing something stupid and reckless. **

**I got a pair of grey skinny jeans and a tight fitting white tank top with pink black & grey graffiti on it: **_**Love 3 Peace and Hope **__**J **_

**I grabbed a loose grey waistcoat that was long at the top as it trailed down to middle thigh. I brushed my hair a little. And put some black booties on with a zip up the middle. **

"**Macy Macy! You got a package." Stella said running towards me. Express Package. That could only mean one thing. She handed it to me. I opened it hesitantly trying not to break down.**

_**Macy, I know your going to hate me. I'm sorry I can't make it for the meet. Your mom will be there. Something came up at work. I bought you something in New York. I hope you can forgive me once again like you always do. Seventh time I've let you down. I know Mace… I am sorry. I love you. **_

_**Always thinking of you, Dad. **_

**I contained myself and held a straight face. I looked at the box. Tiffany's. Like I care. Wasting money on me, probably hundreds. I crumpled the note and pressed down on the garbage can and threw everything I had just received in. **

"**Sorry, my aunt petunia" I muttered under my breath. I felt like bursting into tears. Like running straight in to Nick's arms and telling him everything and just crying it all out. **

"**That was a tiffany's box…Macy!" Stella scowled running to the trash can and opening it. I couldn't even be bothered to stop her. **

"**Mace?" Nick asked. Don't be weak. Maybe I needed to be weak for once. He wasn't just my boyfriend he was my best friend even more than Stella sometimes. **

"**Oh Macy…I'm sorry." Stella trailed off reading the note. She gave me a massive hug. **

"**Stella let me go. It's nothing new." I shrugged her off. I didn't want to hug her. I wanted to hug my dad or Nick. I watched as Nick's eye's trailed from the note to the present. I pulled my eyes from him. **

"**I hope you don't mind me asking, what happened to you Dad?" Stella asked me. **

"**Stella" Joe hissed. **

"**Guys relax. My Dad's a pilot." I laughed, they obviously thought my Dad left or something along the lines. **

"**A pilot?" Joe's voice raised. Everyone looked surprised. "You must have grown up loaded." **

"**Joe!" Stella snapped hitting him full force in the arm. **

"**Yea, I guess we did. That wasn't what my mom was looking for though. She loved or still loves maybe my Dad. She wanted a guy who was there for her. Now she had an unhealthy obsession with a thrift shop and pumpkin pie." I had to giggle at the times in the past my mom had sat at the kitchen table with whipped cream all over her face an pastry crumbs stuck to it and act like she never ate the last slice. "My Dad…Like's to think that notes with his own signature signed at the end of note make's a difference. Me and my mom used to make bets on who would actually write the note, well which secretary." **

"**What does he fly?" Kevin asked. "Spaceships are so in right now" **

"**Jumbo jets to the Bahamas' or the Caribbean exotic places mostly. He flew Air force 1 once. He said it was nearly as good as he felt when I was born. Not what every child want's to be compared to." I hid my deep sadness. No doubt Nick could see through it like looking through clear glass. **

"**Air force 1! Awesome. I've always wanted to go on it!" Joe exclaimed. **

"**Don't." I answered simply. My Dad going on that plane confirmed he love flying more than his own child. **

"**How many times do you see your Dad a year?" Nick asked me coming closer to me. **

"**Ugh…Well roughly 2 weeks or so. Give or take" I estimated roughly in my head. "Can we go now. We want to get to the video store before it closes" **

"**Yea we should go, what are you going to do with this?" Stella wondered holding up the box. **

"**Simple" I took the box off her. I opened the box and took out the bracelet. It was quite beautiful. "I hope bracelet's can't feel pain" I threw it down the food crusher garbage disposable thing in the sink and pressed the button to get 'Chink…. Zaaa…Bring…Clunk Clunk…' noise.**

"**But that must have cost hundreds of dollars and you just…Oh I think I'm going to faint" Stella fanned herself. **

"**Money can't buy happiness…and I don't even know who my dad is." I sigh. **

"**I'm driving!" Kevin said. **

"**I'm driving!" Joe argued with him. grabbing the key's out of Nick's hand.**

"**I said it first" Kevin shot back.**

"**You already drove it" Joe shouted at him. Kevin grabbed the keys. Stella was too quick so the two of them as she grabbed the keys out of there hands and made her way to the door. Stella rocks my cotton socks.**

"**I'll drive, and I keep asking myself, why am I friends with them" Stella muttered to herself grabbing the suitcase a tugging it along with her puffing and panting. **

"**Because you love us" Joe grinned. Oh god, that was awfully awkward. **

**Nick came up behind me and put his chin on top of my head. **

"**Was that me or was that the most awkward thing to ever happen" Nick sigh heavily. He wrapped his arms around my waist. **

"**Oh it wasn't just you." I giggled. "We better go before Stella murder us." **

"**Yea I rather like being alone" Nick chuckled letting go of me. I went to get my bag. I made my way to the car. **

**We were sitting in star bucks. I was drinking a tall strawberry & cream frappacino. I could feel a foot hit off me for a moment. I looked up to see Nick smiling slightly while slurrping his drink. I hit his foot back. I could feel air sweep past my foot. **

"**Ok who ever it is stop playing footsie with me" Stella begged. **

"**Sorry" Me & Nick said at the same time. I looked up to see Nick grinning. **

**Stella shook her head stiffling a laugh. I felt my pocket buzz. **

_**Nick: Trying to play footsie with me.**_

_**Macy: You started it. :P**_

_**Nick: You do know Stella is talking to you?**_

"Macy? Hello? Maccccyyyy! What universe is she on?" Stella waved her hand's in front of my eyes.

"Sorry." I apoligized.

_**Sarah: Alex's signed. It's all in Misa. Sorry.**_

My heart pounded as I looked at the message. Alex had signed to give his life to the sport. No girlfriends until he got a gold medal in the olypics. It was what I wanted. But I needed my friends. I needed Nick. I needed my family.

"Is she ok?" Joe asked. My hands began to shake. "Seriously?"

"No I'm fine." I reassured them sticking my hands under my legs. "I need to do something"

"Oh ok" Stella nodded. I got up off my seat and slid out. The number I would only call in a situation like this. _My Dad._ The phone rang a couple times.

"hello?" My Dad's horse voice answered.

"It's Macy"

"Macy? Oh honey it's good to hear your voice"

"Dad you too. Listen I need your help. I want you to tell me what to do. I need you too tell me" I begged him.

"Of course sweetie what's wrong?"

"It's all in Dad. If I go in. I lose everything friends. Hobbies and most of my life. But if I go in. I get an olypic medal."

"You lose him too? Huh?" My Dad asked.

"Yea how did you know?" I began letting tears flow down my eyes.

"It was the biggest mistake I have ever made leaving your mother. If you don't try you never know what could be. Do you get what I'm saying?"

"I think I do. Thanks dad…And Dad?"

"Yea?"

"I forgive you" I smiled I wiped my tears and hung up.

_**Macy to Sarah: Count me out then. Now about this modelling job?**_

_**Sarah: Are you sure? It's going to be all over the news in an hour or so. **_

_**Macy: I've never been surer in my life. **_

And I was possitive I had made the right choice. I returned to the table, to my friends and boyfriend. They were laughing, the way things should be.

"What did you have to call someone about?" Nick asked me.

"I had to set some things straight." I smiled. "Life's good now"

"Good to hear" Stella grinned.

_**Sarah: It's done. 20 minutes. **_

"What do you want to do for the next twenty minutes?" I asked.

"Why twenty minutes?" Kevin wondered.

"Because life will never be the same after those twenty minutes" I laughed.

I was looking wearily at the time on my watch. 20 seconds and it would be out there. All over the news. I had left the national team. I had left all my olypic hopes for no reason. No reason to them.

Stella's phone made a little ding. She clicked at it. I was just hoping they wouldn't see this way.

"Mac…Macy…What did you do" Stella gasped while reading it. We were getting into the car.

"What? What's going on!" Joe whined.

"Macy here…Left the national team, she left the olypics, she left athletics." Stella listed off.

"You did what!" Nick shouted.

"If I explain it to you guys you wont understand. It was all in for the olypics. I would lose my life…And Stella I'm so sorry" I put a hand on her arm.

"Did he?" She sobbed. I nodded sheepishly.

"Macy could I talk to your for a sec?" Nick asked pulling on my arm. I nodded and let him drag me to the other side of the road. "Why did you do that?"

"I want a life. I'm giving myself away. I don't have anything else to live for. It's like signing a contract with the devil, please Nick just trust me on this" I begged him. He brought me into a hug.

"Ok. I love you" He whispered in my ear. I hugged him closer.

"Same." I relpied.

"Then say it"

"I love you" I grinned. "We better get back to Stella before she runs me over in my car"

_**Sarah: Your in. Your going to advertise there new nude lipstick range. They like your lips. Pucker up. **_

I laughed.

"What?" Nick asked opening the door for me. I shook my head and climbed into the car. As soon as we took to the road. I leaned my head on Nick's shoulder.

Soon enough we pulled up at the guys house. DZ was there bobbing his head to music. His face lit up as soon as we stepped outside the car. Poor guy.

"Oh well hello there" He said coming up to me. "We meet again."

"mm…Hmm…I think I left something in the car" I stuttered trying to get away from him. Joe burst out laughing.

"Don't worry if he pulls anything else, he will be meeting my fist" Nick whispered in my ear. I don't know why that reassured me. When he told me to don't worry. I didn't worry.

"Thank you" I replied in the same hush tone. He took my hand and interlaced our fingers. "I actually did forget something in the car…come with me"

"Sure." We walked over the the car. I open the boot and got my bag out. I took his hand again.

"Were is everyone?" I asked. The house looked desserted. The patio was open and everyone was at the pool with the feet dipped in. The jets were on. It looked awesome.

"Does that answer your question" Nick asked laughing lightly. Joe was imitating something and everyone burst out laughing.

"Hey guys! You'll never guess what…oh!" Stella looked down at our hands. "Well, Joe was on about Saw the scary movie. And he was…oh it was one of things were you have to be there…"

Me and Nick sat down beside each other in between Stella and Kevin. I rolled up my jeans and put my feet in.

"How long have you been back together…without telling me" Stella asked arching an eyebrow. I reached for Nicks watch.

"thirteen hours and…twenty three minutes" I answered.

"Not that were counting" Nick added. I turned to face him and smiled.

"I want to be mad at you, but I can't. Because I'm too happy for you too" Stella kicked the water with her foot. She grabbed my arm "But no secrets anymore…Promise?" She looked at me deeply. It was scary. She dug her nails in to my arm a little. I nodded roughly and she let go with a look of satisfaction on her face.

"God way to scare the girl" Joe laughed. Stella splashed him.

"Joe!" Stella shrieked. Ugh…good what can I do to get them to realise there completely in love with each other!

"Obvious to everyone but them" Nick whispered in my ear. I kicked the water really hard splashing everyone around me.

"Anger management much?" Stella glared. I bit my tongue from saying something hurtful.

"MmmHmm" I muttered.

I was sitting in between Nick's legs on one of the couchs in the sitting room with Stella Joe Kevin Dz and obviously Nick. We were watching Saw four. Against my wishes. It was awful.

"Were going to play a game" The voice on the tv said. "A game of whether you live or die"

"I can't watch tell me when its over" I gasped burying my head in the blanket over me and Nick.

"Almost there, just hold on" Nick whispered. He hugged me closer. I heard the women scream.

"Game over" The scary voice said.

"Oh thank goodness" I pulled the covers down. Nick was smiling down at me.

He kissed my hair and we continued watching the movie. We were at the part twenty minutes from the end. And there was loads of dead bodies.

Stella wasn't even cringing. I couldn't believe her. She is so suprising sometimes.

"Feebal innocent humans" The evil voice laughed on the Tv. His eyes started spinning around like those hyponoses things.

"Turn it off Joe!" I shouted at him.

"Its nearly over cover your eyes or something" Joe scoffed. "Sorry, Mace it's over in 15 minutes." Yea it better. I yawned stretching out a little.

"seems like sleep is calling miss Misa, you have had a big day today" Nick said quietly so only I could hear.

"You could say that…" I trailed off. The heat radiating from his body sent me to sleep.

-**Dream-**

I was sat in an old ware house. The scary man from the saw movie was staring at me.

"_Macy Macy Macy, look at you. You digust me. You deserve to see this" He told me. _

I looked at the screen and my mom was inside a cage long sharp things in her ribs blood was everywear.

"_The only way she can survive, is if she gets the key in front of her. Now Macy, we can't have you alive can we?" He smiled. I tried to move but failed as I was tied to a chair. "Trying to escape?" And I was hit across the head and knocked out. _

**-End Of Dream-**

I woke up in a bed. It was 3.43am. I was scared. Actually I was petrified. Stupid Joe stupid Movie.

I climbed out of the bed and tip-toed to the door. I think I knew were Nick's bedroom was. I walked down the dark hall and turned left. A door was slightly open at the end and it was obvious it was his since he's the only one in his family that leaves his door like that. I opened the door a little.

"Nick?" I whispered.

"Macy? What's wrong" He shot up in his bed.

"Just a bad dream is all…I don't want to be alone" I told him.

"Here you can sleep with me" Nick patted beside him in the bed. I smiled and climbed in beside him. He wrapped his arms around me.

"Thanks" I whispered before putting a peck on his lips.

"My pleasure" He mumbled before hugging me close and letting out a little sigh. I drifted off to one of the best sleeps I've ever had.

_**Stella Malone's P.O.V**_

**11.00am. **

"Does anyone know were Macy is? I mean she should be up by now. She's always up early and it's late enough" I asked. I was getting worked up and worried.

"Stell. Relax she's in Nick's bedroom sleeping." Joe told me sipping his coffee.

"Oh, why is she in there?" I tapped my fingers on the table.

"Knowing her. She had a nightmare from that movie last night." Joe laughed.

"That's not funny Joe. Maybe we should just check on them" I decided.

"yea, I guess it couldn't hurt. Maybe sleeping in the same bed as each other, is just right" Joe said. "You know, they are meant to be"

"I know that" I scoffed. We walked up the stairs to Nick's bedroom. It was adorable. Nick's arms were around Macy as she was buried in his chest. I could hear Nick's cute little snore. Which I haven't heard in years.

"Do you hear that?" Joe asked me in disbelief. I nodded smiling.

"And there you have it." I started. Joe raised an eyebrow. "True love, doornob."

"Oh. I still can't believe them too. I mean how could we have not seen it back in the day" Joe sounded like an old grandpa.

"I know. I don't think the world would be right if they weren't together." I shuddered at the thought. Nick depressed and Macy crying. Even Nick frowning.

"I just got to grips on the fact that Nick was smiling last night." Joe told me as we walked away from his bedroom.

"I know. He has an amazing smile. God if only he did that more often. And maybe in public away from Macy Misa"

"Hey, I don't mind as long as he does smile. He's my bro. Oh your coming to the concert tonight right?" Joe asked me.

"Wouldn't miss it. You know what, I think we should leave those love birds to get some sleep"

"I couldn't agree more" Joe answered simply.

**Back to Macy Misa's P.O.V**

**1.57pm. **

**Saturday. **

I slowly opened my eyes. I've never felt so refreshed. I felt so comfortable. It felt so right. And were was you ask? Oh in Nick's arms. I feel like I could just stay here all day. I looked to Nick's watch not moving an inch. 1.57pm.

_Hang On! _1.57 PM! How did this happen. Even Nick doesn't sleep this long.

I guess I'd have to get over it. Maybe I needed it. I mean, I have been training really hard bearly getting any sleep at all. Yes, it was what I needed. And since I didn't have anything to do I would just stay here. Nick needed it too. He had plenty of concerts this week. And he had one tonight and an after party. ( And wait for it…I had been invited to! Oh yea and not by JONAS I had gotten my own invite. Oh and a plus one which would obviously be Stella. ) So he would most definitely need his energy.

I heard Nicks cute snore. It was freaking adorable. I felt like kissing him to death. I've never heard Nick snore. Ever. If you could only hear this snore. Aww. His snore lowed down. Until he eventually stopped snoring.

"Morning, anymore bad dreams?" Nick asked.

"Nope." I shook my head.

"Maybe it's because you were with me" Nick grinned.

"Maybe. But…I was really really tired."

"Oh I don't believe that."

"Well you don't have to. But it's the truth" I climbed out of the bed and stuck my tongue out at him. He crept up behind me and kissed my neck. I turned around and pushed my lips on his. He lifted me up and grabbed my thighs. He backed into the room a little carrying me with him. Not breaking our kiss. He pushed the door closed with his foot and lied me down on the bed kissing my neck. I sigh happily.

**Ok first off I would like to say. Nick and Macy did not go further than a passionate makeout session. **

**If you have the time a warm and fuzzy review would be ah-mazing. Oh and keep your fingers crossed for JONAS to win the emmy. I'm not sure if you can vote, check it out and let me know! If you have any idea's PM me or review. Sometimes it's impossible to come up with idea's that aren't clique or stupid. **

**Bday prezzie for me = Warm fuzzy reviews and pm's. x **

**Till next time. **


	3. I Am Feeling Helpless

Author's Note : ( Important ) 

_Macy Misa_

_Sam Harnack Studio's ( Photography )_

"_**Those shots were perfect, I don't think we'll need her tomorrow." Sam told Sarah. I mean he could have said it to me. What is it with Hollywood. It's like I wasn't even there. Hello people. **_

"_**And…as for the future?" Sarah asked taping away at her PDA. **_

"_**Well there's something I was going to talk to you about. Actually can I talk to you in my office?" Sam asked Sarah. Me? No Sarah. And you know what wasn't helping? Oh yea let's see. JONAS & CYRUS reuniting? **_

**He told me there just friends. Of course I trust him. I bet everyone just thinks I believe of him because I'm lucky a famous rock star would want me. Well I'm showing them. I'm just hoping it will work. I let them totally make me over. I looked **_**sexy.**_** That was a first. It better work. But on the plus. I was getting a home gym installed. I couldn't wait. I hadn't worked out in ages and I love it. Just running or doing some aerobics. And the hot towels and cucumber water. Yummy. **

"**Oh hey. I'm Ryan Berry. You're the new model right?" He asked me extending his hand. Oh god. I was shaking hands with RYAN BERRY! Oh relax. **

"**Oh yes, I'm a big fan! Oh god sorry" I apologized. **

"**No it's good. You're a natural. That shots are fantastic" He complimented me. I felt like fainting. **

"**Aw thank you" **

"**So I was wondering if you weren't busy you could go to my beach party tonight. P-diddy usher and others are going. You in?" He asked. I couldn't' say no. I mean P-Diddy? **

"**Uh duh! Were is it?" I asked. **

"**Here give me your number and I'll text you the details. Do you need a ride?" We exchanged numbers. **

"**No I'll drive." He looked sceptical. "Oh I wont be drinking" **

"**If you say so…" He trailed off. I raised an eyebrow. "Cya at 8." **

**He walked off. I was going to a Hollywood party. And not just any a Ryan Berry Hollywood party! Underwear model Ryan Berry. I was in deep shock. He wanted me at his party. I had to go get a shopping. Maybe not with Stella. That would be cruel. **

**Who do I know that would be going to this party. I met Emma Roberts at Joe Nick and Kevin's party and I had her number. Maybe I should give her a ring. Or I could text. **

**Macy: Hey. I was wondering are you going to Ryan Berry's party tonight?**

I pressed send. I waited for awhile. 

**Emma: Of course. I'm confused on what to wear though. How did you get invited ( No offence )**

**Macy: I'm kind of a model now. Don't tell a soul. Oh. I'm confused too. I don't have anything to wear to a beach party. What do you wear? **

**Emma: A model. I knew it! I knew it! (; Oh maybe we could meet up. I have nothing on. **

**Macy: That would be awesome. **

**Emma: Say, 3.30pm Rodeo drive? **

**Macy: Of course. **

**Emma; Cya then.**

Gah! I was going shopping with Emma Roberts. Breath breath. Crap were meeting on Rodeo drive. That place is so expensive. I don't want to pull off 'daddy's plastic' either. I better find out what I have after the house, the car, the gym. So I pulled in 2 million from the sponsorship deal with the national team. Hmm…

"Macy, go change. You can leave after that." Sarah told me. 2.55pm. 

"Ok thanks." I ran off to change quickly. 

"You can keep something from the racks" The stylist told me. Of course I couldn't turn up to meet Emma Roberts in Tommy Hilfiger or Forever 21 it would have to be Channel. I smiled. 

"Really. Aw thank you" I flicked through the racks. I came across a to-the-elbow black and white body con dress. The back design was gorgeous. It looked like a skirt and sports bra from the back. With these crisscross straps stretching from the skirt to the sports bra part. It was just perfect. 

"Wild choice. It's just out" The stylist told me as I walked out. I reached over for my black pumps and they weren't there! Were did I put them.

"Oh sorry, I put those shoes in the charity bin" The stylist apologized she was going insane. She was flushing red. She came back with Christina Louboutin high heel sandals. Stella would be jealous. I would probably give them to her. She handed them over to me. 

"I'm sorry again." She blushed. 

"No it's fine. I'm glad you lost my shoes" I laughed. Putting them on. Ok wow. These were high. 

"You might want to dress down that outfit. Let me help" She sat me down and pulled the front piece of my newly dyed hair back and pinned it. She messed around quickly. It was amazing. I looked flawless. "Here take this jacket also it's getting chilly" 

It was a white boyfriend blazer with black rolled up sleeves. God I love this stylist.

I gave her a quick hug. 

"Thank you. I hope I see you soon" I smiled and waved as I walked out the door to my car. She was right it was a little breezy. It was 3.24pm. 

I drove to Rodeo drive. Screw it. If I max out my card I max out my card. It's not everyday you get invited to a Hollywood party.

I eventually seen Emma. I felt really out of place she was wearing a pair of skinny jeans and a t-shirt. 

"Ok, wow. Model slow down" She teased me hinting towards my outfit.

"Shh!" I silenced her. I grabbed my purse. 

"Nice car" She rubbed the door. I scoffed. 

"So where to first?" I asked. 

"Well, I was thinking Victoria secret or something. We need to getting bathing suits." 

"Good start. So how do these things work out?" 

"Well Ryan's house is on the beach. It starts off at his house and then later it moves to the beach. There's a lot of press around. So be careful on what you do, OK?" She warned me. 

"I appreciate the warning" We walked in to Victoria secret. I seen the most gorgeous bikini on the manikin. 

"It's so you" Emma sang knowing I was looking at it. 

"You think?" I asked. 

"Duh. And plus it's hot" She grinned. "And hot macy plus hot bikini is enough to make one JONAS drool" 

"Emma!" I stared at her. "Wait, there going? They never said anything?"

"Oh yea well Joe practically begged Nick. And Nick gave in. Kevin was…Ok let's not talk about Kevin and his strange ways." I nodded in agreement. 

I ended up buying that dark baby blue swimming suit. 

"Now, you going to wear daisy dukes. Or Levi's?" Emma asked holding up a pair of each. I pointed at the black ripped Levi short shorts.

"Good choice" She nodded slurping her smoothie. I went up and paid for them. 

We walked in too Gucci. I spotted the coolest pair of ankle length gladiator sandals. 

"Get them" Emma sighed. I ran over and looked for my size. 280$. I guess I don't need them that bad. Actually I do. I went and paid for them before I changed my mind. 

"MACY MISA! You look friggin' hot" Emma shouted randomly looking at her phone. I glanced at her. She held up an advertisement. 

_**Coco Chanel: The look of tomorrow. **_And there was a picture of me. God she was right. I looked seductive.

**Stella: You have some explaining to do missy. Get your butt here right now! **

"I'm dead" I said blankly. "I only did that photo shoot today how did it get out that fast?"

"Oh. There very fast these days." She answered. "I guess you better get back to trouble. Do you mind if I come with?"

"No of course not" I replied. We walked to my car. I put the key in and we drove.

"So are you and Nick…over?" She asked in the silence.

"No. I trust him."

"Wow. You got it badddd" She sang. "You totally have to rock this tonight. Miley will be there"

"Oh…" I sigh. "I can't just hate her because she spends time with my boyfriend."

"I would" She answered simply. We both burst out laughing.

I pulled out side the apartment blocks and parked.

"Are you ready for Stella to give me a huge speech?" She nodded smiling. I opened the door and heard scurrying and people telling her to relax.

"MACY MISA! YOU PROMISED NO MORE SECRETS!" Stella screamed at me. She clasped her hand over her mouth as Emma walked in. Joe was laughing so hard.

"And they put all these boxes in the kitchen!" She complained in a lower tone.

"This is better than 90210" Emma announced sitting on the couch.

"Stella relax" I calmed her. I put my bags down.

"I'm not happy with you right now Macy!" She pointed her index finger at me.

I took off my shoes and handed them too her. She looked at them and gave me a massive hug. I knew that would thaw her out.

"I don't want to know what goes through that girls brain" Joe whispered a little to loud. Stella pretended to throw one the shoes at Joe. Of course he flinched like a duffus.

"And here I thought you might have a tiny bit of brains Joe" Emma laughed.

We were at the massive party. It was packed with stars. I played twister with four Olympic champions and Justin Bieber. And Yes Justin was totally cool.

Me and Nick were just say on the sand talking.

"Do you want to ditch this party? Stella is busy over there talking and Joe…is being Joe. And Kevin is never mind Kevin." Nick asked me.

"Joe and Kevin wouldn't know what to do. And Stella would be annoyed" I sigh.

"I guess." He sigh along with me. Ridin' Solo came on.

"Hey Mace! Come over and dance!" Justin called. God that little guy was full of himself. I looked at Nick.

"Oh go on" He shooed me off. I kissed him and jogged off.

I walked in to the crowded. The DJ speed up the music. It sounded more techno.

"Oh…Is the great Macy Misa afraid of shaking it a little" Justin teased. I glared at him.

"Oh your on Bieber" I pounded my fist against his.

"Let's see who gets the most attention shall we?" He asked me smiling. Oh it's on.

"Deal" He must think I'm so innocent that I can't club dance.

"Riddinnn Solo!" It sang out. Justin pulled some moves. I pulled my hair out of my clip and I threw it on the sand. I flipped it a little. I began shaking my hips from side curving my butt around. ( Stella had tortured me to watch Beyonce dance video's)

I dropped to the floor. I lifted my arms above my head and began moving around. I

Felt so free. I moved my head along with the music. I moved my butt around some more. I twisted my wrists around when my hands were in the air. When the song finished I didn't realise nearly everyone was staring at me.

"Not so innocent after all" Justin scoffed breaking the silence of everyone staring at me. I laughed. I shrugged a little.

"You could say that" I smirked. Joe was staring at me awkwardly. Had I done something wrong? I ignored all the whispering and glares and padded back to Nick who was also glaring.

"Can we please leave now? People are staring" I begged him. He shook his head and got up. He wiped the sand off his pants.

**Three weeks later. **

I woke up and I looked at my clock 7.10am. My career had taken off as a model. Really taken off. I had already been on the front cover of Vogue and I had just wrapped up a long weekend filming a L'Oreal hairspray commercial. Sarah had rang me up and told me she had exciting news to discuss over breakfast. Me and Nick? Well we had gotten our self's in a very awkward situation with DZ about a week ago.

**Flashback**

"Were alone for the first time in ages" Nick commented strumming his guitar beside me on the couch in his house.

"Yea, better make the most of it then" I smiled. He put down his guitar and kissed me eagerly. I kissed him back with the same aggression. The kisses soon got very heated. More heated then usual. He rolled on top of me on the couch. And kissed down my neck and my collarbone and back up to my lips again. I was panting a little.

After a very long time of making out. I didn't even realise I was unbuttoning his shirt. I didn't realise his hand was up my skirt a little. I don't think I realised a lot of things.

"Oh!…sorry I didn't mean to…intrude" DZ walked in. He walked in on us! Half way there! Nick quickly landed on the couch in sitting position. Awkward. I straightened myself out.

"You didn't. Absolutely not" I said quickly.

"No nothing to intrude on" Nick added just as quickly.

"Nope nothing to intrude on at all" I repeated. Me and Nick exchanged a brief look.

"So…What were you guys doing…before…" DZ asked awkwardly. He paused at the word 'doing'. Gross!

"Just sitting down." Nick told him getting the remote.

"Talking. Sitting down, talking" I corrected him. I seen a small smirk on Nick's lips.

"Oh Ok. Let's pick a movie before Joe Stella and Kevin get back" DZ said like nothing happened. Nick was smiling like someone who just _got lucky. _It wasn't something I thought about. Did he think about it? And by that I mean, did he think about having sex with me?

"We brought frozen yogurt" Stella sang walking in the door. "My Stella sense's are tingling." She wrinkled her nose. Was the room just spelling out awkward.

"What's her Stella sense's?" DZ asked.

"When something's unusual or different" Joe told him digging in to his yogurt. DZ blushed a little. Nick was smirking cheekily.

"Stella I think your seventh sense is getting to your head" Nick replied making it sound so true.

"I guess. Choose the DVD." Stella shrugged.

**End Of FlashBack. **

On a plus note though I had 200,129 followers on my twitter. Random fact. But people even made me a fan page. The comments were so nice. I felt like hugging each single one of the commenter's. Having people support me made everything great.

Oh! I almost forgot ( insert evil grin ) I had new friends. And not just any friends. They went by the names of…Justin Bieber, Selena Gomez, Victoria Justice and Asher Brook.

How did I meet these people you ask? Selena I met when I was hanging with Justin it wasn't even awkward. That being she dated my boyfriend. She was so nice. Victoria was in the studio the day I was modelling a new mascara. And dreamy Asher Brook was my I guess you could say model duet. We had to do an Armani advert together. He is completely hot.

I got dressed into a pair of denim shorts and a fitted tank. Nothing to fancy. I decided to check twitter. My new obsession.

**Justinbieber: HeyitsMacyM You do realise we have to hang out soon. Because I miss you shawty. Selenagomez and your in a different country how could you? And too the fans new music video is in post-production. We have a hopeful special lady in this video. Love you guys. JB**

He was so sweet.

**HeyitsMacyM: Justinbieber, I miss you too little man. (: Maybe if you didn't leave Ka-Lee-Forn-ie to go to NY…But noooo! Ha-ha atleast I feel your Gomez pain. She ditched us Biebz. You have a new music video coming out since when. You need to text me more often. I'm beginning to think you dislike me. **

I closed twitter down on my phone and went to the kitchen. I pulled out cereal and milk. I began eating them until my phone buzzed.

**Justinbieber: Oh…My music video is going to be amazing. Were hoping to get this gorgeous girl on board. (: And yes HeyitsMacyM…I will be back soon. And then we can go get sushi or something? And I do like you. In fact I love you. ( as a friend duh ) Other wise my head would be pounded against a wall by a certain someone! Text Ya later shawwttyyyy. **

He totally just told everyone that I had a boyfriend. Oh yea the whole Cyrus and Jonas thing was not settling down. They couldn't stress enough how they were just friends.

But I decided it was best not to tell people we were together still. It wasn't there business. Our friends and family knew and that's all that was important.

I checked the clock. 7.45am. Better get going to breakfast with Sarah. I left a note for Stella. And hopped in my car. I drove to a small quiet bistro at the end of the city.

I sat down at Sarahs table as soon as I saw her. The waiter came over.

"I'll have a blueberry muffin and a coffee and she'll have a fruit salad and cucumber water" Sarah told the waiter. I was bouncing in my seat.

"Tell me" I begged. She smiled a little.

"I got contacted by universal music last night. It seems a certain someone was on demand for a music video." She hinted at me. A music video? "For Justin Bieber"

My eyes widened. I was going to be in a music video with Justin Bieber! I felt like fainting.

"Are you serious?" I gasped hitting her arm lightly. She looked at me and nodded.

"So regards transport and pay. They have you down for about a 1,000 dollars an hour. Which will increase as the work load goes on. So I'm estimating roughly forty thousand dollars" She kept going on. I tuned out. I was so pumped.

"Can I go? I'm so excited" I gushed.

"I guess you can. We will talk later." She sigh. I ran out to my car and drove to the apartment.

**HeyitsMacyM: Justinbieber! You called me gorgeous. Aw your so sweet. I am so pumped ;) **

I got a text tweet back about 10 seconds after.

**Justinbieber: HeyitsMacyM, I know! You just found out? God I guess I can officially announce it so. Peps Macy Misa will be in my new music video! It's official. PerezHilton you must tell everyone now that it's official. **

I was doing my happy dance. I plugged in my earphones from my Ipod and pressed play as I walked into the building. I was listening to the new Cody Simpson feat Flo-Rida song. IYiYi. I got my keys out and opened the door. I pushed it open with my behind.

"Morning" Four familiar voice echoed. When are they not here. I had to laugh though.

**Justin: I decided to text you. Apparently I'm dating you. **

**Macy: You better sort that out. :P**

"Any news?" Stella asked slurping her coffee.

"Oh yea I'm dating Justin Bieber" I laughed. Everyone spat there coffee out. "Guys, relax I'm not it's a stupid rumour since I'm going to be in his new music video"

"Hold up!" Stella shrieked. "You in his new music video? Since when"

"Since…10 minutes ago." I answered.

**Justin: How about…we talk about it in our radio interview in two days?**

**Macy: Radio interview?**

**Justin: Yea OUR radio interview. Are you pumped? **

**Macy: Umm…YES!**

"Macccyy!" Stella stressed. "She keeps doing that lately."

"Oh sorry. I was just…never mind. So what's the plan for today?" I asked.

"I don't know. I was thinking of going back to bed" Joe sigh lying his head on the table.

"You look stressed" I noted.

"I am. We have until Christmas to come up with a new album" Joe told me.

"Oh…Maybe your just lacking inspiration…Maybe" I took an orange out of the fruit bowl. And put it in front of his face. "It's worth a try…what rymes with orange"

"Macy is a duffus" Joe laughed pushing the orange away.

"Hey that's not nice" I smacked his arm.

"Shaawwwttyyy…Iyiyiy!" My phone rang. "Every hour of the day iyiyi."

"Hello?" I answered.

"It's Sebastian" The voice told me. Sebastian. My uncle Sebastian!

"Oh My gosh! Really?" I squeaked. "How did you get my number?"

"Open your door" He instructed me. I walked to the door. In front of my eyes was my uncle Sebastian. Same extremely buff 24 year old uncle. I threw my arms around him.

"I missed you!" I yelled into his massively muscle chest. I let go of him.

"Same. Hey nice place." He told me pushing me aside. Same rude fearless uncle.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him.

"To see you" He grinned. I raised an eyebrow. I forgot about Nick Joe Stella & Kevin.

"Macy…Why's there a stranger here" Kevin asked.

"Oh guys! Sorry this is Sebastian…Sebastian this is Nick Joe Kevin and Stella" I introduced. Stella was going red.

"Oh your that band…JONAS? Right" Sebastian nodded.

"Yea" Nick confirmed.

"Oh please…what's with the weird glares…Macy wont tell you this…but I'm her-" I put my hand over his mouth. His tickled me "I'm her uncle Saab" He teased me.

"Her uncle…your like 20" Stella asked confused.

"I'm 25." Sebastian chuckled. "Bikini island is lonely without you"

"B-B-Bik-Bikini?" Joe stuttered. Stella swatted him.

"God dude, breath" Saab laughed. "Gran misses you."

"Yea. Like the Bahamas is much to squeal about" I joked.

"Ba-Bahama's" Stella joined in with Joe's stuttering.

"Ok what's with your friends." Sebastian asked. "Words people"

"Sorry, Bahamas" Stella asked.

"Oh, Macy didn't tell you then…" Sebastian beamed. "Macy is from the Bahamas'"

"What!" Stella hit me across the arm really hard. "Oh sorry…"

"It's fine. I was just born there Sab" I noted.

"Your family live there. It wouldn't hurt to come visit us on holidays. You could even see your Dad and bring your friends! Sounds like an adventure to me"

**Selenagomez: HeyitsMacyM and Justinbieber your dating! LOL get out! I haven't ditched you pepz. And yes we have to hang out when I get back. Since I don't have Heyit'sMacyM's number we shall have to arrange through Justin. PerezHilton; set the record straight they are not dating. Believe me. Love you all. X**

**HeyitsMacyM: Selenagomez…smarter idea would be to get my number off JB…Gomez lacks brains (; Only joking. 1-4-3 JustinBieber and VictoriaJustice and Asherbrook missing you all. Vicckky we have to meet up. Tweet me! ILY**

"Please Macy!" Stella begged me. She batted her eyelashes at me.

"You're here five minutes and you already turned my friends against me" I said turning to Sebastian. "Anyways…I'm busy. And so are you Stella."

"What do you mean? I'm 'busy'" Stella asked she was getting frustrated.

"Well, the executive wardrobe assistant got a case of the swine flu and then the photographer was all 'Get her out of her she depressing me' so then they fired her and basically, Sarah suggested that I give my blonde friend a ring. So I'm hoping you'll say yes?" Stella screamed and started jumping up and down.

"Are you serious!" She shouted. I nodded. She started shouting of how she was going to be working on real models and dressing them.

"Is she always like this?" Sebastian asked.

"You have no idea" Joe whistled.

**Asherbrook: HeyitsMacyM Our Armani pictures came out great. You in Cali? I'll text you. Love you all. **

"Yea anyways Mace, I'll come round tomorrow. K? I'm staying in the four seasons." Sebastian gave me a hug. "Cya guys" And he left.

"Ok, you didn't tell me you had a buff uncle who looks like Kellan Klutz" Stella exclaimed.

"Ugh! Sebastian?" I asked with a look of disgust on my face. Ugh!

"Ugh yes. And he has a hot name. Is he married?" I shook my head. "Girlfriend?"

"Not that I know of" I replied. "Stella he's 25. And my uncle."

"Yea…That still doesn't make him any less good looking" Nick and Kevin laughed at her.

**Asher : Hey. You in a Cali? **

**Macy: Yea! Come down!**

**Asher:3 I wish honey, I'm in Texas with V-factory. When I get back 4 sure. **

**Macy: Oh Ok ): I got to go. X **

"So what's the plan for today?" I asked walking to the fridge and grabbing a handful of blueberries.

"Well…We were thinking of grabbing some movies. Frankie's coming down next week." Nick told me moving towards me.

"Aw…I almost forgot about him…" I smiled and I chewed a berry.

"Well he'd love to hear that." Nick laughed.

"Kevin we didn't get to finish that game of ping pong." Joe said punching his arm.

"Dude! We did I won you!" Kevin told him.

"No we left. Remember" He explained like you would to a 3 year old.

"Nu-uh! I pawned you." Kevin growled. "Oh it's on. Right now"

"Yea, we should probably go to the house then we can go get some DVD's or something" Nick suggested. We all got our stuff and went for the door. We walked out to the guys car. It was a red retro convertible. We climbed in and Kevin revved the engine.

**Justinbieber: HeyitsMacyM were officially not dating (: Can't wait for the two days. I just got hit by a fans water bottle. She wrote her number on it. (: Oh I gave Selenagomez your number. So expect numerous and endless calls. **

"What you doing?" Stella asked reading over my shoulder.

"Ah nothing much." I sigh flipping my sidekick back down.

"Sidekicks are so over." Stella told me.

"It's still going strong." I replied. She shrugged and sank back into her seat.

**Sarah: Corset fitting. Last minute. One hour. I'll text you the address later. **

I sigh. Corsets? Great. I have to wear those sexy but un breathable leather pants.

"Were here" Kevin said pulling up. We got out of the car. The sun was shining down on my face. My life was getting so crazy. I wish I could go back to being Macy of Misa, with a dream of going to worlds and not have my dream turn out to be…awful.

Full of pain and torture and most of all sacrifices. I walked into the sitting room with everyone else.

"We could watch, Pink Panther or we could just rent one. What do you think Macy?" Joe asked waving the cover in front of my face.

"I wont be here, so what ever" I sigh and dropped in to the couch.

"Your bailing?" Joe pouted. I nodded. I had an annoying blister on the back of my foot. Sarah had a plan to make me a Super Model by the end of this year. It was actually smart. But the plan involved me getting into New York Fashion Week, in September. Which involved a lot of work on my part.

"Great." Joe huffed dropping the DVD on the coffee table. "I can't believe your skipping tradition"

"I know Joe, I'm sorry" I apologized. "Maybe we could do it some other time"

"That's not tradition, and you know it isn't" Joe said bluntly. I felt so bad. Nobody else was saying anything. "Just forget it"

"Joe!" Nick shouted at him. "That was cold" Joe just sighed.

**Sarah: Get moving. **

"Ugh…I have to go." I stuttered and got up.

"I'll drive you, if you want" Nick offered getting up.

"Thanks" I told him. "I'll see you guys…soon" I waved before shutting the door.

"Joe acted out of line" Nick told me opening the car door for me.

"No. He was right" I disagreed as Nick started the engine.

"No he wasn't"

"Nick, relax.." I put my hand on his knee. "I feel like I haven't been spending time with you lately"

"The feelings mutual" He nodded talking a sharp turn. "You'll be gone soon"

"I know."

"Tomorrow. We can do something, tomorrow" Nick told me.

"Of course" I got my stuff and climbed out of the car. I sigh as he pulled out of the drive. I missed him. A lot.

**A/N I know this chapter is shorter than others. But I felt that this chapter was going no were. But I promise, well at least I think chapter 4 ( which I'm writing now ) Is the best so far. It goes out of both mine and Nacy's comfort zone. I'm really like Try - Asher Brook. Imma Go now! Twitter! **


	4. If It's Me and You Forever

_**Ok, This chapter was easy for me to write. But I was kinda against posting it because, you'll find out when you read. I'm was kind of in position that I had to put both Macy and Nick out of there Disney comfort zone because other than romantic scenes, I wanted to make this there life story not just a love series. **_

_**This is isn't just a love story ( well it is ) But it's there life both Nick and Macy's no matter if they break up ( which there not ) or if they both die ( which there not ) **_

_**But anyhow, I hope this makes up for the lack of creativity in the last chapter which I regret posting. Enjoy! -S**_

**Macy Misa**

**August 14th****. **

**I was in my hotel room in Dallas, Texas for the music video which were shooting the rest in California soon. Missing the heck out of Nick. I wanted him here with me. I wanted him. **

**Twenty minutes gone by. Still missing him, still full of lust. **

**A half hour. Nothings changed. **

**And an hour later there's a knock at the door. Huh? Sarah probably forgot something. I opened the door. I felt like screaming. Nick Lucas was there. **

**I jumped into his opened arms. It felt like years. All it had been was 2 weeks. **

**He leaned down and placed a tender kiss on my lips. I kissed him back just as eagerly. **

"**I missed you" I told him hugging him close to me. He kissed my hair.**

"**I missed you too, Mace. I'm afraid it's just me though. The other's wish you look, there back in California looking at schools. Which I guess we all should be looking at…But I'd rather be here. And I trust Stella's better judgement." Nick told me. I nodded and pulled him inside. **

"**I was going to watch a movie, do you want to watch it with me?" I asked him. **

"**Of course" He answered. I went over to the TV and put the DVD in. It was 27 dresses. I returned to the couch were Nick was already spread out. I raised an eyebrow. **

"**What I'm just making myself at home" He laughed. He patted beside him. I sigh and lied down beside him. The opening titles began playing. And the movie began. About half way through the movie I could sense Nick getting impatient; Oh did I leave that out, every movie we get that he looses interest in he rubs his feet together. It's quiet annoying sometimes, but still adorable. **

"**Nick…" I trailed off. I could hear his mouth turn into a smile.**

"**Sorry, this movie just doesn't appeal to me" He chuckled. I turned to face him. **

"**Well it **_**appeals **_**to me" I said sarcastically. **

"**I did miss you" He sigh pushing the hair out of my eyes. **

"**I missed you too." He leaned down and kissed me. His lips pressed hard against mine. It caught me a little off guard. There was something different about the kiss. There was something there, I just can't put my finger on it. I kissed him back instantly. I pulled myself closer to his body. I wrapped my arms around his neck. He kissed me tenderly and his mouth moved with mine. He opened my mouth a little so he could put his tongue smoothly in between my lips. I widened my mouth so his tongue just slid in. His tongue traced my teeth and down till he reached my tongue. Some how later I found myself spanning him on the couch my hands were around his neck as his hands were around my waist pulling my arched back in closer. It soon dawned on me, when did we get so…aggressive this way? I hated to admit it but we were pretty innocent that's why neither of us were given the sex talk or not trusted alone together; and yet here we were. **

**My jagged breath on his mint breath was nice, in a strangely sexy way. As I pressed my body against his, I felt something that really turned me on. Boy issue's in his pants. The way we were sitting and making out on, soon became uncomfortable and frankly not enough space for the way this was going. **

**He lifted me up a little. We didn't even need to communicate with words to know were this was leading. He lifted me off the couch completely. He began backing up towards the bedroom door that was wide open. He had me sitting around his hips kissing him away. His hands were rested on my butt, somewhere I never thought Nick Lucas would have the guts to put his hands. He rested me on the bed until he was on top of me. His lips trailed to my neck and he kissed down to my collarbone. He stopped in the middle of my neck and nibbled on it a little. **_**That was going to leave a mark.**_** He moved back up top to my mouth. **

"**Maybe we should stop" I suggested breathing heavily. **

"**And if we don't want too?" He asked me hovering over my body. I pulled my top over my head.**

"**Then we don't" I breathed hoarsely. He grinned cheekily and put his hands up my skirt a little. I reached for the buttons on his shirt. Pulling him closer so I could get a good grip. He continued to rub circles on my thighs and leave kisses on my neck as I unbuttoned him one button at a time. I was sort of getting impatient in some sense. I felt all tingly. He forced his tongue through my lips. **

"**Macy…are you sure?" He asked me. **

"**Of course I am" I assured him. "Wait…Have you done this before?" He shook his head. Of course he hadn't! The purity ring. "But your ring." **

"**My mom told me it didn't count in situations like this when you find the girl you want to spend the rest of your life with, a piece of paper shouldn't determine things like that. Macy I love you" And He helped me unbutton his shirt. We moved over on the bed so my head was finally on the pillows. He continued kissing me. Until it became extremely heated. And he pulled my skirt down past my legs and on to the floor, as I reached for the buckle of his pants.**

**-...-**

**I woke up the next morning exceedingly happy and comfy. Last night was amazing. It was everything you would expect for your first time. He was careful to make sure it didn't hurt or make me uncomfortable. And I didn't regret anything. **

**The sheets were covering me and Nick completely. He was sound asleep, with this cute little snore I had only heard once before. I tried to get back to sleep, but I just couldn't! Damn Nick and his extreme sexiness. Wait hold up, did I just say that. Well logically I thought it. Oh shut it Ms Smarty Pants brain. **

"**Morning…" A groggy Nick finally said yawning a little. He kissed my bare shoulder. **

"**Good morning" I smiled back at him. When I moved my legs. I realised I was sore. I groaned. He knew well I was sore because he was good in bed. His face lit up. I swear he just grew another head. **

"**Well…" He started with a cheeky grin on his already smug face. I smacked his chest. "So I was good…" He sang. My mouth dropped. Was this Nick Lucas? My Nick Lucas. **

"**Oh go join the mile high club" I told him. The look of smugness didn't drop from his face. **

"**Only if you come with me" I scoffed at what he had said. He leaned down and kissed me. I groaned a little as I opened my legs. **

"**Don't you dare comment" I told him. **

"**wasn't going too" He told me and rolled back flat and put his hands over his head and then behind his head. I took a breath and lied across his chest. **

"**You were, it was so obvious" I added tracing the planes in his stomach muscles.**

"**Fine I was going to say something, happy?" **

"**Immensely." I grinned and ruffled his curls. "Do you have any idea what time it is?" he glanced at his watch. **

"**11.27am" He answered. I went into a state of panic. How could it be that late? **

"**Crap!" I cursed. I grabbed my side of the beds sheet and wrapped it around my body and I hoped out the bed. **

"**Macy!" Nick called out sounding annoyed. **

"**I'm late" I shouted to him. I ran to have a quick shower and I got changed quickly not caring that he was watching. I walked over to the bed and showed him my open zipper on the back of my dress. He got the hint and zipped it up. **

"**Were are you going?" He asked. **

"**I have to go to an interview with Justin" I managed to squeeze out after running around like a headless chicken. **

"**You'll be back later?" **

"**of course" I assured him before jumping on the bed and kissing him good-bye, he grabbed me closer so he could kiss me better, I pulled away to leave Nick sighing. I grabbed my purse and legged it out the door. My phone started to ring. **

"**Mace? Were are you were waiting in reception" Justin whispered down the phone. **

"**Sorry, over slept on my way" I clicked the elevator button as hard as I could and waited for it to go. I tapped my foot impatiently. Ow! In between my legs hurt like mad. I would get Nick back for this. Stupid gorgeous good in bed sing/song writer. **

**The elevator opened. **

"**Finally" One of the producer's called. "The interviewer for MTV is in the room to the left" He pointed and I ran to catch up with Justin. **

"**Hey Biebz" I puffed. Ouch. **

"**Sup?" He greeted me. We walked into the room. "Try not to embarrass yourself in this interview" He laughed. **

"**Hey! I wasn't the only one who embarrassed them self in that interview!" I pushed him slightly. Someone pulled my arms and pulled me away.**

"**Were just going to put this microphone pack around your waist and your good to go" The guy informed me pulling wires in different directions. I left him work away. **

"**Ok so your just going to get in the car and then take them around the set of the music video, pretty basic." **

**The time went by pretty fast and I soon got to return to my hotel room. We got to return to California tomorrow. I was in so much pain from walking around showing the music video with Justin. I slowly walked to the hotel room door and opened it. **

"**Hey, how did it go?" Nick asked pulling his eyes from the notebook in his lap. **

"**Same as usual…" I answered dropping my things on the small table. I glanced around the room. "What are you writing?" **

"**You already know the answer." I felt a wave of sickness rush over my body and then I blanked out. **

"**It was just a critical stress black-out on her body. Has she complained of any headaches or nausea in the last week or so?" A deep voice said. **

"**Not that I know" The voice I recognised so well replied. Nick. **

"**I'm fine" I said snapping my eyes open. I tried to sit up but I fell back feeling awfully sick. **

"**Any headaches dizzy-ness do you feel sick in any way?" The doctor asked shining lights in my eyes. **

"**No" I croaked. It was obvious I was lying. "I just don't like doctors…"**

"**I'm not going to hurt you" The doctor said laughing a little. **

"**Fine…I feel a little sick…nothing to worry about can I go now?"**

"**Sure I'll just go get the discharge papers and you can be on your way you might come down with a flu due to medications we injected in to your body" Then the doctor left. **

"**You scared me" Nick finally said getting up from his chair. **

"**Yea, I scared myself" I sighed getting off the bed. **

"**You good now?" I nodded at him. "Stella Joe and Kevin are waiting outside"**

**I glared at him.**

"**You, Stella Joe…What?" I stumbled. He laughed at me. **

"**Your sick." He answered simply. "And it sounds like someone is getting a stuffy nose" I slapped him across the arm. And then groaned. Pain in between my legs.**

**He grin with a hint of satisfaction on his face. **

"**Your not going to forget it ever are you" I asked but It came out more like a statement. **

"**Probably not, no" He helped me off the bed my legs were crossed as much as possible. The doctor entered the room before he could comment more. Which I was glad for. **

"**Just sign here, here and here. And get plenty of rest over the next week, looking at your files, you have an awfully high metabolism you don't want to push it" The doctor instructed me pointing to the star marks on the page. I signed my signature. Then the Doctor wished me luck and left. I walked like I was holding the toilet to the door. I opened the door and Stella pounced on me digging her nails into my back. **

"**OK first, you leave me alone for two weeks and then you pass out and I have to get on a plane with" Stella shuddered and pointed to gormless Joe and Kevin trying to hit on the female nurses "Them…" **

"**Sorry Stell" I apologized. She tugged me along. **

"**I was going out of my mind, you could have atleast text me or something" Stella complained at me. **

"**Stella she's be knocked out for the last 10 hours, how could you possibly expect her to text you?" Nick defended me. It was so sexy when he got frustrated. I turned around and kissed him. He smothered my lips in open mouth kisses.**

"**Very rare Nacy PDA…Nick Lucas! Gosh! Joe Kevin get over here" I heard Stella shriek while I was in the middle of making out with Nick in the waiting area in the hospital. She was probably shocked as much as I was that Nick had his hands joined under my butt lifting me a little.**

"**Weird." Joe commented. Nick placed his tongue inside my mouth. Ok slightly gross moment. He was chewing gum. Nick Lucas didn't chew gum, normally. He tried to get his gum back with his tongue. I jammed my tongue in front of his, letting out a little breathed laugh. **

"**Guys!" Joe called. "Ugh gross, Stella you break them up" **

"**Guys, Elvis Costello died!" Stella shrieked. We weren't that stupid. We continued to kiss each other. "What has gotten into them, even you aren't that bad Joe" **

"**I resent that" Joe shouted after her clacking footsteps. "Guys the cabs here could you stop…what ever your doing…" **

**We eventually pulled apart realising that we needed to go back and pack my stuff and get on the plane. I realised I had his gum. I grinned and began chewing it. He eventually noticed when we were outside. **

"**Hey you stole my gum!" Nick exclaimed as we climbed into the cab.**

"**Can I have some" Stella asked holding her hand out. "Ugh! Ew…Seriously what has gotten into you too?" **

"**Nothing" Me and Nick answered casually. Stella shook her head. **

**-_-..-_-**

**I was sitting on the plane first class to LAX, I was down the aisle from Nick. But I could still see him. He would glance up from his notebook every once and awhile. My body was getting hot. I think it's that flu coming on.**

_**Nick: I want to move seats badly. **_

_**Macy: Same, do you find it incredible hot on this plane?**_

_**Nick: Only you. **_

**He looked up from his blackberry and grinned and picked up his pencil again.**

_**Macy: Having sex with me turned you into a pervert didn't it.**_

_**Nick: But I'm your pervert So earlier you were saying about the mile high club…**_

_**Macy: Nick I was joking. And the idea is vulgar. **_

_**Nick: Still sore? God I must have been that good. **_

**I gasped a little to loud. Stella knocked me over the head with a pillow and mumbled a 'shut up'**

_**Macy: I'm serious about it being hot. **_

_**Nick: Personally I wouldn't mind if you took your clothes off. **_

_**Macy: Really…With all these other guys on board…Ruled by there hormones. You really wouldn't mind would you?**_

_**Nick: I take it back. I wouldn't mind being in the bathroom while you took off your clothes though. Idea!**_

_**Macy: What's you idea?**_

_**Nick: I could meet you in the bathroom…if your not to sore. ;)**_

_**Macy: NICK LUCAS! Are you suggesting I have sex with you in the airplane toilets? **_

_**Nick: Yea, that's exactly what I'm suggesting. Do you have a problem with that?**_

_**Macy: Yea I do actually. But I love you even if you're a bit of a pervert around me. **_

_**Nick: Hey your not that much better yourself. Miss good-two shoes. **_

_**Macy: …Take it back. **_

_**Nick: Make me.**_

_**Macy: why should I?**_

_**Nick: Just admit defeat. You can't win against me. **_

_**Macy: who has the gum and who doesn't Mr. Rock Star? **_

_**Nick: I let you win. **_

_**Macy: Right. **_

_**Nick: Macy…The bathroom is currently vacant. **_

_**Macy: Nick! Drop it or I wont ever have sex with you again. **_

_**Nick: Ugh fine. **_

_**Macy: Lets play would you rather, it's an easy way to pass the time.**_

_**Nick: Ok I'll go first. Hmm…Would you rather…eat a human alive or join the mile high.**_

_**Macy: What is it with you and the mile high?**_

_**Nick: Answer the question. **_

_**Macy: Fine! Join the mile high. **_

_**Nick: Nice. Your turn. **_

_**Macy: Would you rather: Put up with Stella for the rest of your life or become a hobo.**_

_**Nick: Close call.**_

_**Macy: Cold. **_

_**Nick: A minute ago it was hot. Maybe I could go over there and warm you up ;)**_

_**Macy: I don't mind. Except your going to have to get through Stella first. **_

_**Nick: Hmm, give me two minutes. I'll get her to move. **_

_**Macy: I knew the was a reason I love you.**_

**I heard distant shuffling. **

_**Nick: Joe isn't to pleased, but he'll be alright.**_

"**what is it with all this noise!" Stella said sitting upright fully alert. **

"**I don't know maybe there wont be as much noise…if you moved beside Joe and Kevin who are zoned out?" Nick said appearing out of no where.**

"**You know what? Fine" Stella got all her stuff together and slide off the recliner airplane seat. Nick fell back. **

"**So about the mile high…" He started. The women behind us gave me an awful glance. **

"**Nick!" I whispered in a loud-ish tone. I swatted his arm. "Shh down you!" **

"**But you said" He raised his voice a little so the women behind one hear him **

"**Nick!" I repeated hitting him twice as hard. He laughed with a smile of satisfaction on his face. "What has gotten into you?" **

"**I'll save you from that question…Just rephrase it a little" He chewed on his chewing gum, settling into his chair a little more. There was something cheeky about that sentence but I couldn't quiet put my finger on it. Oh EW there is something seriously wrong with that boy. **

"**Your sick" I laughed at him. **

"**Your slow" **

"**Says you. Anyways…I'm bored." I put my head on his shoulder. He open his mouth I cut him off "Don't you dare!" He laughed and pulled the curtain around the two recliners. **

"**Don't worry, I'll drop the mile high" He sigh. And leaned over and kissed me. I sigh myself and gave in. He took my hands and pulled me on to him. I sat straddling him in just a short dress. His mouth opened obviously wanting me to open mine. I open mine slightly teasing him a little. I pushed my lower half on his, till he groaned. **

"**Macy…" He trailed off. **

"**Pay back is sa-weet" I sang before putting my arms around his neck and kissing him. He slid his hands down my back, and left them at the bottom off my butt.**

**He slid his tongue into my mouth. He tasted like hubba bubba apple gum. It was my favourite flavour. **

**I don't know how long we were making-out for. It seemed like only a half hour or so. **

"**Fasten your seats passengers we are approach to LAX." The other head speaker called out. We'd been making out for over 2 hours. I got off him and pulled my dress down some more. I lied my head on his shoulder. He laughed when he looked at me. Darn it hurt in between my legs. **

"**Nick I hate you" I sigh throwing my head back against the seat. **

"**Maybe if you weren't so skinny it wouldn't have hurt so much" **

"**Well maybe if you weren't so damn good it wouldn't have hurt so much" I smacked my hand over my mouth after I realised what I had said. I would never hear the end of that. **

"**And you admit it" Nick smirked. He was so irresistible when he was all full of him self. I couldn't help but lean over and give him a peck. The flight attendant pulled our curtain back. **

"**Landing in one minute" She told us sending a flirty smile Nick's way. I squeezed the arm chair. **

"**That's my hand!" Nick squealed. **

_**Stella's P.O.V:**_

_**I was sitting beside Joe just talking. I had to bring up Nacy. Since Nick was acting different and so was Macy. I know they missed each other but it was weird.**_

"_**Stella maybe there just happy right now" Joe suggested while I order drinks from the flight attendant and paid her. I took a sip of my Coke and handed Joe his coffee. **_

"_**Nick does not act like that" I glared at Joe "Ever, you don't think they…"**_

"_**No way. It's impossible that my work-a-holic competitive brother lost his virginity before me or Kevin the adults. Especially to innocent Macy Misa" Joe laughed. "Plus we tell each other everything" **_

"_**Before you or Kevin…The 'Mature' ones of the group. Very reassuring, coming from the one who had to stay back a year." I nodded in a sarcastic way. Maybe they had. But then again…It's Macy. Maybe I could squeeze it out of her later. Joe grumbled.**_

"_**Maybe…they did. Have you ever seen so much Nick and Macy affection, ever? I've only seen them kiss like twice and all of a sudden bam!" Joe did sound effects. **_

"_**Ok I've got a plan, you corner Nick. I'll crack Macy" I instructed him. **_

"_**OK. But why do you want to know so bad? Jealous?" **_

"_**Jealous? Pfft me. Of Nick?" I scoffed.**_

"_**Not Nick. What they have. I mean I myself will never underestimate Macy or my brother if they have" **_

"_**I touché on that Lucas" I agreed and I slid my eye mask over my eyes and closed them. If she has, how could she have lost it before me? How could should really be in love like that? Not to mention she's 17 like me. Wait when's her birthday?**_

_**Great some best friend I am. Even if half the time now I didn't feel like her best friend, I felt like just one of her best friends. Not BFF's. I guess she just grew closer to other people. Maybe I should win her back? Or maybe make my own friends. **_

**Macy's P.O.V**

"**Jealous" Nick sang while we were leaving the aircraft. **

"**So? Remember Alex? Obvious!" I sang. He ignored that. I was right! Ha! I got into the taxi with just Nick. Stella Joe and Kevin went in another.**

"**I don't do jealous. I wasn't jealous. I- I wasn't jealous Ok?" Nick stuttered. **

"**Oh yea oh course!" I turned to face the window. I felt a warm hand go up my skirt. "Nick! Honestly" I said pulling his hand back out. **

"**No fair" He whined and turned to the window sulking. **

…**.**

**Later on after I was home and my bags were inside. Me and Nick decided to go to town and leave the others playing guitar hero ( which Kevin sucked at and Stella rocked at who knew? ) **

**We walked into one of the many malls in LA. It was twenty times bigger than the ones in New Jersey. We walked in to a music store. Were Nick immediately went to a piano. He began playing some unfamiliar melody. **

"**Nick what are you doing" I asked him. It sounded…Amazing. **

"_**If time was still the sun would never, never find us. We could light up the, sky tonight, I can see the world through your eyes." **_**He sang. Everyone was looking through the windows and coming into see him play. It wasn't everyday you see a famous celebrity serenading in a music store. **

"_**I found a place were you needed to be and that's right here with me. If it's me and you forever that'd be alright. So wont you fly with me?" **_**He finished. **

**Everyone was clapping and taking pictures. Everyone soon crowded around him. **

**A little girl came up to me in a bright pink leotard. She was cute with her long brown locks and her rosy cheeks. **

"**Are you really Macy Misa?" She asked in an angelic way. She was around 5. **

"**Sure am. Who are you?" **

"**I'm Tillie. People call me Silly Tillie because I want to be just like you" That brought tears to my eyes. **

"**Aw sweetie. You can be you" I bent down to her level. She pulled out a folded up photo from her back pocket. It was a collage of me. Some from Nationals and Worlds and some from the cover of cosmopolitan. **

"**Were did you get that?" I asked her. She smiled.**

"**Online. You should Google your self. I'm a Nacy supporter I'm part of the fan club" She said proudly. **

"**What's a Nacy?" I asked since Stella and magazines use that all the time and it confused me.**

"**Nick and Macy, Nacy" She explained. I had a couple name? **

"**aw that's sweet" **

"**Are you Nicky over?" She frowned. **

"**Nope" I told her. She clapped her hands. **

"**Can you sign my picture?" She pulled a small Barbie marker out. I signed it quickly. "Here's my card." She pulled out a piece of paper with her number and twitter on it. It was adorable. She had a little picture of herself on it. **

"**Cya sweetie" I told her giving her a hug and watched her shriek and dance out of the store back to her mother. **

**I turned around and crowed around Nick was lessening. I got dirty looks from some girls. A couple asked for an autographs. Which I thought was pretty cool. **

**Soon enough everyone around nick was gone. **

"**Like my new song?" He asked taking my hand and enlacing our fingers. **

"**Huh?" **

"**I just wrote it there, it's about you" He chuckled. **

"**Aw you know I love everything you write. It was adorable" I told him pecking his cheek. **

"**Your no fun" He pouted. **

"**Fun?" I repeated. He pressed him lips to mine. Everyone was watching us. **

"**Now your a lot more fun" He grinned. **

"**Everyone's staring, what has gotten into you?" **

"**Love" He answered simply. I rolled my eyes at his cheesy-ness. **

"**Cheesy" I coughed. **

"**what ever" He croaked. His voice broke. It was scratchy. **

"**Nick your voice" I told him.**

"**What no…I'm fine" He crackled. He coughed. "I'm fine" **

"**Aw…Your getting a sore throat" **

"**Am not!" He disagreed gulping hard. "Ok…It's a little sore. But it will be better. It happens. I have a concert in Malibu tomorrow so it will be OK" **

"**Were going home your burning up" I said putting my palm on his forehead. **

…

**So that's how I ended up in Nick's bedroom the next day watching movies non-stop in my pyjama's with a very sick Nick Lucas. **

"**You know the funny thing is…I told you yesterday that you were going to have to cancel that concert in Malibu and you went and fainted and had to be carried off before the concert…I hate to say it but" I started I grinned. **

"**You know I told you so has a brother he's called shut the hell up!" Nick croaked and the took a spoonful of his chicken soup. He would be no way fit for the first round of Celeb's VS Gymnasts charity Olympics' tomorrow. And I was looking forward to showing all my friends up. But I wouldn't go if he didn't. They had asked me did I want to be in the Celeb's group or Gymnasts naturally I picked gymnasts. **

"**Ok sorry. Here I'll turn on the next movie" I got off the bed to change the DVD from Transformers 3 to Get Smart. I plopped on the huge bed next Nick. You wouldn't even know he was sick by looking at him well he had a pale face but you would have to listen to him to actually tell. His Dad was super worried about him. Especially with his diabetes. **

"**Lets not watch this" He decided shuffling around. **

"**What would you rather do? The doctor said to stay in bed." **

"…**I know something…It involves a bed…and two people" He prodded my side with his elbow. **

"**No freaking way. Especially when your really sick. We could play scrabble" I suggested. He looked disappointed. "You actually meant that didn't you?" **

"**I did, but now…Never mind. We could just talk" I put my head on his shoulder. **

"**About?" I asked. There was scratching at the door. I was guessing it was Elvis ( Nick's Dad brought him from New Jersey since Nick wanted him here ) The door swung open and he jumped on the bed on mine and Nicks lap making him self comfy. **

"**Yes Elvis, you can come on to my bed and sleep" Nick said sarcastically rubbing behind the dogs ears. Elvis rolled on to his back. Nick began stroking his stomach. **

"**So talking?" Nick asked. **

"**Talking it is" I agreed Nick pushed Elvis to the end of the bed. **

"**I'm glad we've got time together. It's been awhile…Being just us." **

"**I love you" I sigh. **

"**Don't say that" Nick said serious. What did he mean? That I couldn't say I loved him anymore? That he didn't want me saying that?**

"**Um…Ok no more useless I love your's anymore" I stuttered. He pulled me between his lap so I was sitting between his legs.**

"**Mace I don't want you saying that because you mean so much more than that to me" He whispered in my ear. "I would give up my music for you" **

"**Nick I…" I started. I didn't know what to say. What was I supposed to say? **

"**It's fine Macy honestly. You don't have to say the same to me now, I get it" He said kissing the top of my head. **

"**No Nick that's not it. Music is something your so passionate about. Something that you alone couldn't replace with anything. Music can't let you down. It's your dream and your living it. My dream happened and it let me down. But, when I do find a new dream. I'll give it up for you. I love you as much as I love my own mother" I told him taking his hands from behind him and enlacing his fingers with mine. **

…

**Later on after Nick decided to shower and I decided to get more chicken soup since his voice had gotten croaky again; I walked back into his room when he was changing his shirt. **

"**Oh hey, is Stella or Joe back yet" He said walking around shirtless. **

"**Nope. But Kevin and Big man came back grab something to eat and left once again" I informed him. I put the soup and my mug of hot cocoa down and watched as he put his Brazil jersey on. **

_**Justinbieber Last Day of filming tonight! The final scene can you believe it HeyitsMacyM…Special guest's for tonight's Live chat? it's a surprise! *wipes tear* Cya soon Misa! **_

"**Hey I have to go soon are you going to be Ok? Or should I get Stella or something?" I asked. **

"**I have Elvis. Go! I'll see you later" He sat down on the bed and pecked my lips. **

"**Ok…But I'll be checking up on you!" I shouted walking out of his bedroom. I put my coat on since I was still in my pyjama's how embarrassing would that be if it appeared on Perez Hilton or JJared. I hopped in my car and drove out of the drive to the loft. As soon as I got in I changed in to a loose three quarter length sleeve shirt that had Chinese writing in blue red and white. I put a pair of grey skinny jeans on and took my hair out of the plaits it was in. My hair was in a really cool wavy state. I put a pair of converse on quickly. I grabbed my handbag and ran out the door. **

…

**I arrived soon enough and everyone was outside in the dark. **

_**HeyitsMacyM Last day of filming finally here. Just arrived. **_

**Justin was with Trey Songs, Meghan Martin, Selena, Sean Kingston and Josh the director. Which was really exciting. **

"**Look who decided to arrive!" Justin shouted. I rolled my eyes. **

"**So…What are we going doing" I asked joining them sitting on the wall. **

"**The live chat duffus!" He exclaimed. "Were going to be there for a good hour" **

"**I'll have you know I'm not a duffus…as such…I'm just a little on cloud 9" I defended myself. We walked into a room with a two couches, a TV, A CD player and just some random stuff. **

**After everything was set up, and Justin was there answering questions. **

"**So…I guess I'll introduce my special guests…Well there not that special…" Justin said looking at me.**

"**I resent that" I told him. Selena started laughing. **

"**Ok judging by that laugh you can tell Gomez is here" Justin said pointing the camera at her laughing her head off. He pointed the camera at almost everyone.**

"**Hmm…They want to know which of us is going to be at the charity show-down tomorrow" Justin read out. "Well, Me Selena Meghan and I think Macy might be…"**

"**Yea…But I'm not on your team" I stuck my tongue out at him. **

"**Ohhh Cocky much?" He said sarcastically. "Hmm Lets see what everyone is listening to" **

…

**After a few hours of filming it was time to say good-bye. Nearly everyone was crying. I left and arrived at the loft. It was swarmed with lorry's. Yes! My stuff had come. Sarah was telling the men were to put the stuff. **

**I ran up stairs quickly. The men were dragging the hangers of clothes through the doors.**

"**What is all this?" Stella asked coming out of no where. I jumped a little. **

"**My stuff" I answered.**

"**But I thought you already had your stuff…Your room is packed enough as it is" Stella told me. **

"**I guess I'll just use a spare room for now." I shrugged. I showed the men to the spare room. Were they packed all my stuff on racks. **

**After they all left I had a room full of stuff I had gotten from different company's from Worlds Nationals, Channel & Dior. I had a full rack of Leotards, dresses, t-shirts, jeans, shorts and I had drawers full of beauty products. I would never get to use or wear half the stuff. And some were to big. **

_**Sarah: I have great news. Brilliant news! There's a new movie coming out…Called Valentines Day casting roles have been set and guess what? They need a Felicity and The director from the JB music Video recommended you! And guess what? Your getting your script tomorrow. Prepare for lip-locking action with…Taylor Lautner! Filming begins in a week. I know casting time was so short. It's in LA. Major stars are in this. There hoping you can act. Please tell me you can act. This is amazing news. Were on our way up! Get some rest. Sarah. **_

"**Ahhhhhhh!" I screamed dropping my phone to floor. I felt like running around. Meeting Taylor Lautner? For real and then kissing him! Dream come true! Maybe that's what I wanted to do. Act!**

"**Jeez what's the emergency" Stella gasped. I'll tell Nick first. **

"**I…ugh! Look at all this stuff…That I wont need…And all that make-up. You can look through it all and get things you want." I told her. I walked out of the room clutching my phone close to my chest. Maybe it was time to get rid of the old piece of crap. The iphone was cool. I loved playing Touch Pets on Nick's. **

"**Macy I'm heading over to the guys for movie night are you coming?" Stella asked appearing in my door. **

"**Yup one second. Are we staying?" I asked. She nodded. "K one sec" I grabbed a bag and stuffed my pyjama's in it along with Nick's Elvis Costello shirt that I had slept in one night ( it was washed! ) **

"**Ready!" I shouted. **

_**From Macy; To Nick; Hey you ok?**_

_**Nick: A little. Ran outta chicken soup **__**L are you coming over? **_

_**Macy: Right now actually, I'll get you some chicken soup on my way. **_

_**Nick: Thanks, I'll make room for you on my bed. ;)**_

…

**As soon as I got through the door of the guys house, I sprinted up the stairs with the chicken soup in hand. I knocked on the door lightly before opening it. Nick was flicking through the channels. Elvis was chewing on his bone on the carpet floor. **

"**Hey, that was quick" Nick said taking his eyes from the TV. I climbed on top of him. I took out his chicken soup. "You just can't get enough of me" **

"**Pfft, drink your soup or I'll suffocate you" I told him, I began to get off him. He wrapped his arms around my waist to secure me. **

"**I personally don't mind if you can't get enough of me…I have to go to Kiss FM later" He told me enlacing our fingers. **

"**Oh the famous interview with thee Ryan Secreast." **

"**Yup that's the one, I'm not going to skip it because I have a sore throat and a cough. On a lighter note though the concert in London in a few weeks, is going to awesome" **

"**Aren't all your concert amazing?" **

"**Not all of them, only the ones your at" **

"**Your incredibly cheesy and cliché, but yet that's half the reason I love you" **

"**Take it back" He order me a grin forming on his face. **

"**Nah" He started tickling me. "Nick! St-stop! N-Nick No!" I squeled. **

"**Not till you take it back!" **

"**N-Nev-ver!" I gasped. He tickled my stomach. He eventually gave up from exhaustion . He shifted a little and I jumped off the bed. **

"**Your so paranoid" Nick laughed. He sprung off the bed and reached for his song notebook. It was like a light bulb went off in his head. It was quiet funny to be honest. "I've got a new song" **

**He was unbelievable.**

"**What's the name?" I asked. **

"**Paranoid"**


	5. Saying Things We Don't Mean

"Other than writing a new album and going on tour soon enough, tell us about you" Ryan asked me. 

"Kevin is directing our new music video, as you probably know. Joe is in forever April. Frankie's visiting soon. Nothing crazy" I informed him. I knew what he was looking for. They all were. For some insane reason everyone thought me and Macy broke up. 

"And your Blonde friend and stylist; Stella Malone?" He asked. He was just getting closer and closer to the person he wanted to just ask about. 

"She's doing fine. She's worked at Channel for two weeks and then Forever April needed a new stylist so Joe got her it." I was just wishing he would just spit it out. 

"And what everyone wants to know, about your recent or supposed break-up with Macy Misa" _Finally! _

"Yea I don't get that" I told him twisting my purity ring around under the table. 

"You don't get what exactly?" 

"We didn't break-up, because the paparazzi didn't get any more pictures, people automatically assume things" I told him. 

"So now that we can clarify that you didn't break up, how is she?" 

"Doing good" 

"How long have you been together?"

"7 months and 2 weeks and a day" I said simply. Even though we kinda broke up. We decided that we didn't. 

"Impressive. And what can we expect from your new album?" 

"Well, it's not like our old songs, I wrote every song. My brothers helped with the melody and they'll help with producing" 

"if you wrote all the songs in the last 3 months roughly, that would mean that you wrote them about Macy?" He asked. 

"Everyone of them except 1. Which was inspired by her still, it was more just written. It wasn't really based on one experience, it was on many" 

"And your going to sing your new single, that only one person has actually heard so far correct?" 

"Correct" 

"Would I be right in guessing this was written about the same person it was sung to?" 

"It depends on who the person is" 

"A miss Misa" 

"Yea then your right." I laughed. 

"Is there a reason your brothers aren't in this song, or the reason that they haven't heard it yet?" He asked. 

"The song wasn't really mine to go play for my brothers or make it a single. It didn't feel right to play it for anyone else. But I'm hoping to add my brothers playing instruments when I'm actually recording it. Now it's just piano."

"It was great to have you on the show, for now Nick Lucas and his new single critical" I got off my chair and moved over to the white grand piano. 

I began playing the familiar melody. 

"_There's a storm coming up and I got prepare myself, _

'_Cause this feeling's getting stronger ever day. _

_I can't eat or sleep when your not with me,_

_Baby you're the air I breathe._

_Used to have everything figured out,_

_But it's different now,_

_When you came you saw; you conquered my heart. _

_It's your laugh and your smile wanna stay for a little while,_

_I don't wanna go I just want you in my arms._

_This is Critical Yea,_

_So stuck on you,_

_Used to run and hide_

_Used to bend our love,_

_But I can't escape this time Oh No!_

_I am feeling helpless._

_I Ca-n't eat Or Sleep when your not with me._

_It's so critical, so critical and I like it. _

_So stuck on you…"_

-…-

I returned home shortly after. Getting constant text messages from people saying how amazing the song was. The song was Macy's and always will be. 

I walked in the door. My throat was killing me so I went straight for the fridge and got some water out. I poured myself a glass and sat down on the island. 

I was wondering were everyone was. 

_From Nick; To Macy: Were are you guys. _

I grabbed my notebook upstairs and ran down the stairs to the couch. 

_Macy: In Movie House, please come the guys are driving me crazy and Stella's singing Critical ( which she's in love with she started to cry! ) Pleassseee help me. _

_Nick: I'll be there in a second. _

I grabbed my key's and headed out the door. I drove a couple blocks till I arrived out side Movie House. I could see through the windows already Joe and Kevin were arguing and Stella was swaying side to side. I couldn't see Macy. 

I parked my car, and got out. I crossed the road and opened the door. 

"Nick! Tell Joe that Scooby-Doo the Movie is better than step up 3" Kevin yelled at me. 

"We already have that movie on DVD Kevin, and Joe I've seen that movie, it's boring" I told them. 

"Nick! That song was…Ah-mazing. Pure genius!" Stella sigh. "I can't eat or sleep…" Stella sang wandering off. She's my friend why?

"When did you see that movie! Without us! Without me, your brother" Joe demanded. 

"I seen it when it first came out- Hey have you seen Macy anywhere" I asked him. 

"She's like at the horror movie section at the back, bro" Joe told me returning to his argument with Kevin. I wandered to were Macy was looking at a DVD. She had a scarf around her neck. It was atleast 25 degrees Celsius outside.

"Hey Mace, um why are you wearing a scarf" I asked her. She looked up from the DVD case. 

"I don't know count Dracula" She said sarcastically. 

Macy's 

"Let's go somewhere before Joe is back from his date. So we can watch the movie's we got." Nick suggested quietly to me.

"Good idea watching TV is boring" I got off the couch and followed Nick to his mustang. He opened the door for me and I got in. 

I laid my head against the window as we drove. He put his hand on my knee. 

"Hey what's wrong?" He asked me. 

"Nothing's wrong, just tired…But I wanted to tell you something first before anyone else" I told him. He pulled up soon enough at the beach he showed me a couple weeks ago.

"I'm listening" Nick sounded sceptical. 

"I'm going to be in a movie" 

"Congratulations Mace!" Nick said kissing my cheek. 

"I know but um you see…" I started. 

"I don't like the sound of that…What type of movie is this?" 

"It's a…romance" I sigh. 

"And…?" Nick asked me waiting for me to fill him in on what I was leaving out.

"I have to…kiss this guy…A lot" 

"Oh." Nick said lightly. He opened his car door and I opened mine. "What guy?" 

"Taylor Lautner" 

"The werewolf kid?" Nick laughed. 

"The werewolf kid" I confirmed. 

"Well…I guess were going to have to make up for that extra kissing then aren't we?" Nick suggested prodding my side with his elbow. 

"Yes, Yes we are" I agreed. I didn't realise till now that Nick had a picnic mat under his arm. He placed it on the white sand and sat down. I sat beside him taking in the view. It was beautiful, the moon shining down on the still sea. The stars were so bright. Nick looked uncomfortable. 

"Are you Ok?" I asked him. 

"Stupid werewolf" He cursed. 

"Nick it wont mean a thing! What do you thinks going to happen, he's going to sweep me off my feet with his 6 pack and fur?" I asked him. "Plus you have all that minus the fur, but personally I wouldn't mind if you turned into a werewolf any time soon" I poked his side. 

"Yea, you'd catch me jumping off a bridge before that happens" 

…-…

"What's an eight letter word for hungry" Nick asked as I was lying across his lap reading a magazine while half listening to my Ipod at the same time at his house; Joe had gone with Stella and Kevin to go get some snack's straight after his date with Vanessa. 

"Hmm…Famished?" I guessed. I yawned a little. I wasn't exactly tired but I was in that comfy position that made me drowsy. Nick yawned to and stretched his arms above his head. 

"Tired?" He yawned. "A nap wouldn't hurt since I got up really early this morning" 

"Sure, just don't move"

"Why not, comfy?" He winked down at me.

"Actually yes" I said simply. Ha! That'll teach him. He groaned. 

"No fair I'll have to try nap sitting up. Just lie on top of me or something that way I get comfort" I got up and let him lie down. I lied down on top of him and grabbed his hat from his head to block the light on my face. He kissed my hair as I drifted off. 

..-..

"Shh! Joe don't wake them up" Stella loudly whispered. I opened my eyes and it was in complete darkness, I had my face buried in Nick's chest. Despite hardly being able to breath it was nice. 

"Ok sorry. Time's like this I wish I had a camera" Joe whispered back.

"They look…like to cuddly penguins" Kevin commented. 

"The words adorable Kevin" Joe told him. 

"Penguins!" 

"Adorable" Joe shouted back. Nick jumped a little in fight.

"Shut up Joe!" Nick grumbled and fell back a little. I put my hand on Nick's chest for support so I could too tell Joe to shut up.

"Shut it" I mumbled and started falling into a slumber. 

-…-

"God! I can't watch this!" Stella shrieked. There was that scary symphony playing. I'm guessing they choose a scary movie. 

"Guys, you'll wake her" Nick told them. I could feel the vibration from his chest as he spoke. 

"She's been out like a light for the last two hours" Joe muttered. "Apart from muttering Nick's name like twenty times in her sleep" 

"Joe your just jealous" Stella said spitefully. 

"Of what? Not muttering Nick's name in my sleep?" 

"No, the whole concept of not having the love of you life mutter your name in there sleep. It's adorable" Stella informed Joe. 

"can we just watch the movie" Joe said lightly. I could almost feel Stella's smile of satisfaction. I felt Nick stroke my hair. It felt better to fake sleep then to wake up. I soon became thirsty and quiet interested in the movie by the sound. 

I yawned to let them know I was 'awake'.

"Finally your awake" Kevin sigh. I opened my eyes and I was surrounded by blackness. I was face forward on Nick's chest. I turned around and the light blinded me. 

"Ugh, it hurts" I moaned. Nick chuckled a little bit. "What are you guys watching?" 

"Amusement Park just ended there. Were going to put another DVD back in when we get back from the shop, do you want anything?" Nick asked. 

"Nope I'm good." I told him getting off him so he could get up. 

"Are you going to the shop that sells the fluffy chickens with crème eggs?" Kevin asked clambering to his feet and running after Joe. 

"Ok see ya in a bit" Nick kissed my cheek and left leaving me with Stella. 

"Finally some girl time" Stella sigh. 

"Yea it's been a really long time" I agreed. 

"So…You and Nick are pretty, close" Stella noticed. 

"Well yea" 

"So, have you exchanged 'I love you' yet?" She asked. 

"Of course, like 7 months ago Stell." 

"What! And you didn't tell me!" She shrieked. 

"…I did." I shook my head. She arched an eyebrow. 

"So, your pretty serious" She said lightly. What was she getting at? 

"Yup."

"Ok I'm going to come right out and say it…Why are you and Nick all over each other?" I panicked a little. 

"Were just really…ha-happy right now." I answered trying to break eye contact.

"Macy have you…ever…you know…" Stella asked.

"Stella you know Nick has his ring" 

"I was there when they got them! I know what there Mom said! And your lying to me" Stella gasped. I didn't say anything. She knew! "Oh my gosh!" She squealed. "Ok first what was it like? Did it hurt? When! when! when?" 

"Stella we didn't!" I protested. I guess I gave it away.

"Macy…just answer the damn question" Stella grumbled. 

"You can't tell a soul promise?" I leaned over and she took my hand and shook it. "I was…nice. It didn't hurt till after and awhile ago" 

"To Nick! What the hell! How did it happen?" She demanded. 

"It just did Stell." I sigh.

"Do you regret it?" 

"No not at all." I breathed. 

"Wow, you do know that Nick really loves you…Because he clearly stated that he wouldn't lose it till he found the person he wanted to spend the rest of his life with." 

"I know" I smiled. _I would give up my music for you. _"Believe me I know."

…-…

_Nick Lucas. _

_Mustang. _

"So Nick…You and Macy seem to be getting hanky panky" Joe elbowed my side while I drove down the highway. 

"Joe what are you getting at" I asked him. 

"Aw come on man! Your like all lusted over her. And vice versa" 

"Lusted over? Right Joe, because your such an expert" I laughed. 

"So are you still a virgin?" Joe said simply. I glared at him. 

"Are we really going to have an conversation about my virginity?" 

"Nick dude! You got a home run! Now you're my brother!" Joe congratulated me. I was going to punch his face when we got out of this car. I clutched the car wheel. 

"Joe, grow up. I don't have time for things like that. And plus we made a promise and I intend on keeping it." 

"Joe, please this is Nick were talking about!" Kevin laughed in the back seat. Joe joined in laughing with him. Joe didn't seem to convinced…This is bad.

-…-

Macy's P.O.V

Spare bedroom in the Guys House. 

I heard a knock on the door, I got off the double bed and wrapped my chemise silk robe around my body snugly. 

"Oh hey Nick" I said lightly. How was I supposed to say 'Hey my best friend knows that I slept with you'. _Easy; I couldn't._

"Mace, um I think that well see…Joe might know, that I am…That we…slept together." Nick told me closing the door behind him. "I didn't say anything he seemed to have it in his own mind that we did" 

"Nick it's Ok cause you see…Stella kinda knows…" I told him. 

"This is bad" 

"What do you mean bad?" I asked him. He ran his fingers through his hair. 

"what if Kevin finds out? Or my Dad and god forbid Joe letting it slip!" Nick panted. 

"They wont find out. If we have to we'll calm down a little. Nick I thought you might have thought this through before we did it?" I asked sounding more like a statement. 

"No because I didn't think!" He got frustrated. What did he mean he didn't think? That he regretted it? 

"You know for someone who's supposed to care, about me your being really ."selfish and a jerk" I said sternly. 

"I'm not being selfish. I'm just thinking of the consequences for both of us. What am I going to do!" He paced. "Maybe it shouldn't have happened in the first place" 

"Yea your right maybe it shouldn't have" I breathed and open the door showing him his way out. I was mad, upset and annoyed. How could he say that? He didn't say anything he just left. I ran to the bed. How could I have been so stupid? My first time had been special to me, to the person I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. I crawled under the covers and shed a tear or two. 

-.._..-

It was maybe 2' O clock in the morning. I couldn't sleep. I had a knot in my stomach. This was my first fight ever with Nick and I missed him. I missed how he would sneak into my bedroom and hug me till I would fall asleep. It was almost as if I couldn't sleep without him. I picked a book out of my bag. And began to read. I couldn't concentrate on it. 

"any room and that bed for an ass?" Nick asked quietly pushing my door open. He had ice-cream ( my favourite ) and 'Pretty in Pink' my favourite movie and pink and red lemonade. I bit my lip. I wanted to forgive him but it really hurt. 

"Maybe…" I said lightly taking my eyes from my book. 

"Maybe…a yes?" He asked subtly. I sigh before moving over a little. He plopped on the bed. "Mace, look…ok I'm really sorry. Incredibly sorry, that doesn't even cover it, I said something I shouldn't have and I take it back. I said it because I was just, I have no idea-" 

"The ice-creams going to melt" I told him before turning the page on my book. I flicked through the lines.

"Mace…I understand if you can't forgive me but please don't ignore me" 

"I'm not ignoring you, I'm just stating the obvious since you seem to forget that ice-cream needs refrigeration." He smiled a little. 

"Come to my bedroom with me then, and then we can eat the ice-cream" He suggested. I hesitated. I knew he was sorry since Nick Lucas does not admit or apologize when he's wrong. 

"Because it's two o' clock in the morning and I have nothing else to do with my life…" I sigh getting off the bed. He jumped to his feet and crept down the hallway, me hot on his heels. He slid into his bedroom closing the door behind me. I had to admit his room did look really cosy. I lied down on his bed looking at the ceiling. He laid all the stuff out around me. And he lied beside me with a tub of ice cream and two spoons. I took one of the spoons off him. 

"Seems like we've got into our first fight" Nick noted.

"It didn't last long" I told him. Taking a chunk out of the ice and shoving it in my mouth. The cream texture slid down my throat. 

"It 'didn't' as in past tense?" Nick asked hopefully. "Not that I except you to just forgive me or anything." 

"Ok then" I just said leaving it at that. He took another chunk out of the ice-cream as did I. 

"Most normal couples don't get into a fight and sit on a bed an eat ice-cream together" Nick chuckled. 

"Well define normal because you're a rock star and I'm me…because were so normal" I laughed with him. 

"Just put the movie in" Nick told me. I scoffed. 

"You think I'm going to put the movie in? You've got another thing coming if your think that!" 

"Fine then no movie" he said and dug his spoon into the ice-cream. 

"Fine" We just sat there in silence eating ice-cream, just waiting for someone to say something. I sucked in a deep breath.

"Ok, say something" Nick begged. Nick put the ice-cream on his dresser. 

"Can I have the ice-cream back?" I said sarcastically. 

"Mace…" He breathed in my ear. 

"No fair! Don't pull the _Mace _card with me Lucas" 

"I didn't mean what I said before, I was…well I don't know what I was but I wasn't thinking. And if I was thinking I wouldn't have said things I didn't mean and that's not an excuse I know that. I really don't want to fight with you because it-" I cut him off by placing my lips on his. He kissed me back, opening his mouth a little. I allowed his tongue to pass into my mouth. He pulled me over so I was on top of him. He slid his hands down to my lower back. My hand's grazed the bottom of his t-shirt lifting it up ever so slightly. I wasn't really sure were we were going with this; But yet I didn't tell him to stop. He untied my robe whilst kissing along my neck. 

He wrapped his arms around my thighs as I leaned over him. He reach my mouth again pushing his tongue through my lips. He pulled my legs beneath me and I fell on him. I kissed him back, putting all of my passion and anger into it. His lips moulded mine in the exact same. Way I could taste the ice-cream goodness. As gross as it sounds it made me want to drool that and his amazing smelling aftershave. 

He pushed my robe off my shoulders and flipped me over. He kissed down my jaw to my neck, along my collarbone and back up. I pulled his shirt up over his head and threw it across the room. I pressed my lips on his and put my hands on his bare chest. He nibbled on my bottom lip a little. He tugged on my top and I let him pull it off. It wasn't long before I felt my pyjama bottoms slid off and I was left in my clad zebra print underwear. He put his hands on my hips kicking the covers down with his feet. One of my bra straps fell to the side. I kissed his lips again. My panties were pulled down my legs. 

-_._-

As soon as I woke up the next morning I looked for my clothes which were no were to be found. I quickly got into my underwear that was lying on the floor. The room was a mess. I tip-toed into the bathroom and grabbed a spare toothbrush of mine and began brushing teeth. Someone pinched my waistline. 

I jumped a little. 

"Am I forgiven yet?" Nick asked me. 

"I thought we established that; from last night to this morning and where the hell did you put my clothes?" I asked him spitting into the sink. He kissed down my throat wrapping his hands around my waist from behind as I tried to brush my teeth.

"I'm trying to brush my teeth and you didn't answer my question" I told him trying to escape from his grasp. 

"I dunno they went somewhere" He shrugged reaching for his own toothbrush. 

I rinsed my mouth out and walked into the room again. I searched the floor; Under the bed and in the bed. I looked up towards the ceiling and my top was on the light shade. 

"Nick!" I shouted stretching to get my top. "Can you give me some help?" 

"Nah, I'd rather watch."

"Well fine I guess Joe wouldn't mind…" I walked briskly to the door shaking the door nob a little. Till he got my top for me and threw it at me.

"Love you too" I shouted sarcastically before he slammed the bathroom door behind him. _Lovely. _

_Wow. Sorry it's been ages. ( sorry this chapter isn't that long); I have a bunch of assignments due. I've lost a heck of readers ( I think ) So please review or this wont be worth my time. And I love writing. So keep watching JONAS L.A and Keep reading. Lots of J.B luv -S._


End file.
